The Chocolate Bachelor
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Un reality show bastante bizarro donde nuestro amadismo rubio busca el verdadero amor onda TIla TEquila, espero que lo lean y que les guste...
1. The Chocolate God

Hulas!!! zoy yooo otra vez... Y vengo con un reality show medio kaka, pero porfiz lean, ahí está Mello con sus pretendientes Matt, Near, L, Light, Mikami y Giovanni(ya se ¿Qué onda con los cuatro últimos?). En este fic, mi Mello es un dios del amor... los trae a todos con la baba colgando... incluyéndome...XD como siempre, espero que les agrade.

Disclaimer: NADIE me pertenece, solo el retorcido y bizarro show que los pobres van a protagonizar. Jaj.

Lo de siempre... ahí les va...

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 1: The chocolate god

- Hola, mi nombre es Matsuda y soy el presentador de este nuevo y sensacional show en donde un hermoso joven busca un acompañante entre 6 chicos que intentarán convencerlo que existe el verdadero amor en efecto... y que no sea el chocolate...- dijo Matsuda rascándose la cabeza luego de su comentario incómodo en medio de un set de televisión exageradamente gigante y cubierto de luces y cámaras, conjunto a una espectacular decoración con tema de corazones y chocolate, mientras el público allí presente aplaudía desenfrenadamente.- ¡Bienvenidos a "The Chocolate Bachelor" amigos! Aquí esta nuestro anfitrión Mihael Keehl.- dijo mientras una plataforma ascendía del nivel del suelo rodeado por humo de colores con una persona encima de ella mientras la extravagante música, propia de un reality show, resonaba con gran volumen. Si bien no se distinguía sus rasgos faciales, a juzgar por su sorprendente figura, de seguro que era alguien muy sexy. Toda la audiencia comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón a medida que el humo se esfumaba dejando al descubierto a un bello muchacho, alto de cabellos rubios cortados en un perfecto carré a la altura de los hombros, con flequillo hasta las cejas cortado a igual perfección, tez blanca, ojos hipnotizantes, penetrantes y profundamente azules. Estaba vestido con un chaleco de cuero bastante ajustado y pantalones del mismo color y confección, esto acentuaba y pronunciaba de manera sensual su perfecta figura. Tenia también guantes y botas de cuero negro, y un rosario rojo colgaba de su apetecible cuello. A su vez la hermosa criatura mordía una barra de chocolate con bastante erotismo, esto llamaba a la insania a los allí presentes, tanto a chicos coma a chicas.

- Hola...- dijo el hermoso chico allí parado.

- Mihael Keehl señoras y señores.-

-¡Matsuda idiota, dije que me llames Mello!- gritó exasperado aquel ángel a la vez que sacaba su arma del medio de sus ajustados pantalones, para dispararle a Matsuda, (sin hacerle daño, no podemos matar al presentador).

- Mello, señoras y señores.- corrigió el joven presentador rascándose, con una pequeña sonrisa histérica en su rostro, la cabeza una vez mas.

De pronto una de las barras de contención para el público se zafó dejando pasar a un millón de fans enloquecidos por poner sus manos en Mello, quien por poco empezó a correr hasta que vio dirigirse a hacia allí unos 50 guardaespaldas para mantenerlo a salvo.

- Ahora mismo conoceremos a los 6 participantes que intentarán ganarse el amor de Mello.- una plataforma giro de repente mostrando a 6 jóvenes sentados "educadamente" en sillas que hacían juego con la exuberante decoración.- Recorreremos esta fila de asientos en donde se encuentran nuestros afortunados realizando una pequeña entrevista a cada uno.- pronunció eufórico Matsuda acercándose a los chicos.

El primer joven allí parecía bastante distraído a causa de una mini consola entre sus manos y un cigarrillo en sus labios. Era pelirrojo y demasiado apuesto, llevaba una camiseta a rayas negras y rojas, jeans ajustados y googles anaranjados cubriendo sus cautivantes ojos verdes.

- Y nuestro primer muchacho es Mail Jeevas.- gritó Matsuda apuntando con su dedo al pelirrojo, quien no levantó la vista de su PSP ni por un segundo.

- Creo haberte dicho que me llames Matt, imbésil.-

- Está bien Matt... te haré una pregunta... ¿Por qué decidiste venir al programa?-

- ¿Qué no es obvio que amo a Mello?- respondió inmutable. Las y los fans gritaban emocionados.

- Si... eso... otra cosa...-

- ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?-

-Es que... no se pude fumar en el set...- dijo nervioso el joven pelinegro.

- Y a mí qué...- contesto de mala gana Matt, a medida que realizaba otra calada y presionaba con desmedida rapidez los botones de su aparatito.

- No... no importa...- trató de calmarse- ...y nuestro próximo participante es Nate River.- apuntó su dedo hacia un adorable niño de cabellos blancos, tez y vestiduras de igual color y ojos profundamente negros, quien sostenía un juguete y se hallaba encorvado en su asiento con sus pequeños pies encima de este.

- Near...- dijo sin producir emoción alguna en su pálido y suave rostro con un hilo de voz.

- Ok, Near... ¿Tú por qué viniste al programa?-

- Como sabrán, he desarrollado sentimientos ocultos hacia Mello desde el primer día en que lo vi en la Wammy's House. Eso es suficiente explicación.- su semblante permanecía inmutable, a lo que Matsuda sonrió histéricamente otra vez y se dirigió hacia el puesto siguiente. La audiencia respondió con una "Awwwww" al unísono al notar la dulzura del mocoso.

- Near, damas y caballeros... y bien, nuestro participante número tres es el espectacularmente tierno... ¡Ryuga Hideki/ Lawliet/ Ryuzaki/L!-(jamás supo cual de estos era su verdadero nombre)

- Es sólo L Matsuda.- pronunció una versión más grande del jovencito anterior, sentado en la misma posición, vestido con una camiseta blanca y un par de jeans azules, su cabello era negro azabache al igual que sus ojos y tenía pequeñas y pronunciadas ojeras negras.

- Ha ha... debo memorizar mejor los nombres... ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para estar aquí?-

- Simplemente por que me siento atraído hacia Mello desde que lo vi en la Wammy's House y me enteré de que era un candidato a mi sucesión.- dijo a medida que llevaba su dedo pulgar a su boca, a lo que se oían aplausos y gritos dirigidos hacia él.

- Brindémosle otro cálido aplauso a L... y así avanzamos hacia nuestro participante número cuatro... Light Yagami.- un joven de cabellos cobrizos, brillantes ojos y traje de preparatoria levantó la mirada mientras ocultaba un pequeño cuaderno negro que tenía en la portada un cartel con letras raras que deletreaban "Death Note" bajo su trasero. El público simplemente enloqueció con la misma euforia que con los otros personajes.- Entonces Light...- Que raro que no se confundió con el nombre.-¿Por qué quisiste participar en "The chocolate Bachelor"?

- Bueno... Misa se arrojó de un puente al creerse lo de mi muerte... así que decidí tratar de conquistar a Mello para llenar mi vacío, ya que él se le parece demasiado... me gustaría también matar a L y que Mello sea la diosa del nuevo mundo junto a mí... buahahahahahahahah (risa a lo Kira)-

- Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Light... el otro joven es Stephen Giovanni... Dinos... ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?-

Un joven de cabello negro, ligeramente azulado y traje respondió.- Soy la niñera… guardaespaldas de Near... pero aprovecharé esta oportunidad para conocer quizá al amor de mi vida.- sonaron sólo unos cuantos aplausos.

- Bien, bien... el último pero no menos raro... digo importante es el joven Teru Mikami... ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- dijo dirigiéndose a un chico de traje formal y cabello verde sentado en la última silla.

- Yo persigo a mi dios... voy a donde sea que el valla... pero también tengo la esperanza de encontrar a mi uke...- nuevamente lo aplausos escasearon.

- Y ellos son señoras y señores... ¡Los participantes de "The Chocolate Bachelor"! en instantes, Mello vendrá para conocerlos.-

A todo esto, Mello se encontraba en una habitación sentado en un cómodo sofá frente a un monitor que le mostraba la situación del otro lado del set. Saboreó su chocolate con sus labios y se puso de pie esperando la orden del director.

- Ahora invitaremos a Mello a conocer a sus guapos pretendientes... ¡Ven aquí Mello!-

El rubio caminó con aire de superioridad hacia una especie de trono en frente a los otros seis muchachos, quienes al verlo entrar, comenzaron a perder saliva increíblemente. Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron oír.

- Ahora nuestro anfitrión nos dará una breve opinión sobre sus potenciales parejas.

- Bien... comenzaré... Matt, eres lindo; Near, te odio; L, te admiro; Light... ¿Te conozco?; Giovanni, eres raro y Mikami, no creo que tengas oportunidad conmigo... veras, yo soy siempre el seme... eso es todo... ¿Dónde diablos está mi chocolate?- las fangirls gritaron a todo pulmón nuevamente al ver el pequeño ataque de ira de Mello, los chicos, a pesar de los comentarios negativos (en algunos casos) se limitaron a seguir babeando.

-Próximamente verán en la pantalla imágenes exclusivas de la mansión en donde convivirán los participantes junto a Mello.- una pantalla gigante dejó ver una magnífica casa marrón chocolate, con hermosas habitaciones y comodidades.- en momentos más Mello y sus pretendientes se dirigirán a la "Chocolate House"... no se preocupen, sus pertenencias ya fueron llevadas allí. Ahora me despido... esto fue "The Chocolate Bachelor"... no se pierdan el próximo episodio... pasarán cosas calientes...-

Al día siguiente...

El programa comenzó... al parecer despidieron a Matsuda y Mello estaba a cargo. Habían cámaras de video por todo el lugar... incluso en las duchas. Luego de escoger las habitaciones, los chicos decidieron ir a dormir para pasar una noche tranquila y descansada para poder comenzar con la diversión al día siguiente.

Las habitaciones eran de dos en dos, así que... Matt dormía con Near, L con Light, y Giovanni con Mikami.

En la habitación número uno...

- ¿Por qué quisiste compartir la habitación conmigo Matt?- Preguntó Near formando un pequeño bucle en su cabello con uno de sus dedos.

- No te ilusiones tanto enano... yo vine sólo por Mello... además a ti ya te conocía y los otros tipos eran demasiado raros como para dormir junto a ellos...

- Ya veo...-

- Y para que sepas... yo también te odio.-

- Pero... ¿Por qué?-

- Porque te metes con MI Mello... además yo hago todo lo que él quiere que yo haga... sé que no me lo pidió, pero estoy seguro de que si estuviéramos juntos, me pediría que lo hiciera, y los perros obedecen a sus dueños... cuídate enano... yo me quedaré con Mello.-

- No lo creo... del odio se llega al amor... no lo olvides... él me amará... y me hará suyo...-

- No me hagas reír... el jamás querría hacer el amor con una pelusa.-

- Soy irresistiblemente tierno y lo sabes...-

- Cállate y duerme... Mañana ganaré el primer reto para demostrarles a Mello y a ti que no vine aquí para jugar.-

- Como digas...-

Mientras tanto en la habitación número 2...

- Hey Light... ¿Hay dulces aquí?-

- No lo sé Ryuzaki... duerme ya...-

- Es que no puedo hacerlo si no tomo un bocadillo de media noche...

- Tú sólo piensas en dulces... para tu información, yo pienso en cosas más importantes... por ejemplo en Mello...-(¿?)

- Pues yo también pienso en él... y mucho más que tú.-

- No lo creo... tú, como ya te dije, sólo piensas en dulces.-

- El chocolate es un dulce... y yo pienso todo el tiempo en besar a Mello, ya que sus labios y su lengua deben saber a chocolate...- agregó con tono pícaro pero a la vez inocente.

- Que te duermas Ryuzaki...- dijo Light quitándose la baba que le chorreaba de la boca con la sábana, al escuchar el comentario de L.

En el cuarto número 3...

- Diablos... perdí de vista a Near...- dijo Giovanni.

- Y yo a mi dios...- lloró Mikami.

Que cosa, es el primer chap y ya hay drama, acción y lágrimas, que sexy no?

Qué pasará con los compañeros de habitación? Qué onda con los desafíos? Matt cumplirá su palabra de ganar el primero? Respuestas a esta preguntas y mucho más en el próximo chap...

Quise que todo en este fic gire en torno a mi dios del chocolate Mello *reverencia*

Todavía no se que desafíos poner para los próximos capítulos… así que me vendrían muy bien algunas sugerencias… ya tengo escrito los chaps 2 y 3 así que asta que los publique voy a tener time para agregar las sugerencias que me manden…

Por fix reviews, amenazas de muerte (sólo si no las cumplen), tomatazos, tortas o chocolate derretido hirviendo…

El proximo capítulo será "Chocolate kiss", y habra yaoiiiiiiiii!!!!

No estamos leyendo… M&M's holic… :3


	2. Chocolate Kiss

Hi a todoz!!! Gracias por los reviews, me re levantaron el animo ya que en realidad pensaba que este fic no les iba a gustar, es que toy re loka!!!!

No saben de happy que toy por los coments asi que gracias a eso estoy subiendo el segundo chap de mi Chocolate Bachelor!!! Espero que les guste!!! Las cosas se pones sexys… XD en este chap hay yaoii.

Advertencia: si no te gusta el yaoi, aquí te dejo un viaje todo pagado a la mierda!!!! (VA con onda - -#)

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, (maldiiiiiiita sea!!)

Ahí les va…

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 2 : Chocolate kiss

A la mañana siguiente, se escuchó un disparo desde la sala común... todos los que dormían despertaron abruptamente saliendo de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué rayos sucedió?- dijo Matt.

- Fue un disparo si no me equivoco- respondió L.

- ¡Diablos... hay que bajar a la sala común para asegurarnos de que Mello no corra peligro!- gritó Light.

- ¡¿Qué esperamos?!- pronunció Near sobresaltado. (¿Near sobresaltado? Eso sí que es raro... pero demuestra cuánto le importa Mello).

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala, observaron a Mello colocando su arma en la parte media baja de su pantalón de cuero y seis mesas, cada una con un enorme plato con chocolates y una pequeña campana.

- Bien idiotas... esto es el primer desafío llamado "Chocolate kiss"- dijo el rubio.

Los muchachos miraban a Mello embelesados con la imagen de Mello casi tocándose al guardar su pistola.

- No se queden ahí mirándome... cada uno de ustedes deberá tomar lugar detrás de cada mesa, allí verán platos llenos de chocolate y una campana. Quien coma todos los chocolates primero y haga sonar la campana ganará.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que ganaremos?- externó Matt impaciente.

- Un beso... mío- pronunció Mello relamiéndose los labios.- y no será un beso común e inocente... será uno con lenguas y quizá manos...- una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó el seductor rostro de Mello.

Como por arte de magia (o bien brujería), una gota de sangre descendió de las narices de cada uno de los chicos.

- ¡Dense prisa idiotas!- renegó el ojiazul, al escucharlo los chicos corrieron hacia las mesas.- Preparados... listos... ¡Vamos!- gritó Mello, para después sentarse en su trono al frente de las mesas.

Los participantes devoraban el chocolate a toda velocidad, pero quien iba a la cabecera de la carrera era Matt, quien engullía como maníaco cada una de las barras de chocolate del plato. L intentó sobrepasarlo, ya que a él le encantaban los dulces, pero ni siquiera él pudo. Luego estaba Mikami, le seguía Light, después Near, y Giovanni era el último de todos ellos. Parecía asqueado y tenía una mueca enfermiza en su verde rostro.

Luego de segundos, Matt se llevó a la boca la última barra de chocolate, partiendo en mil pedazos las ilusiones de los demás, y seguidamente hizo sonar su campana. En ese momento Giovanni cayó al suelo, mientras de su boca salía algo parecido a espuma, y sufría convulsiones en un coma chocolatoso.

- Ah... ese imbésil...- suspiró Mello tomando su celular.- Hola, envíenme una ambulancia, tengo a un retrasado en coma.- en el mismo segundo en que colgó una patrulla de primeros auxilios llamó a la puerta, la cual el mayordomo abrió para dejar pasar a los paramédicos, que se llevaron a Giovanni en una camilla.- Asunto resuelto...- agregó Mello cerrando la puerta.- ¡Bien hecho Matt, ganaste!... pero me temo que no puedo besarte aún...- Dijo con desilusión.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?- dijo el pelirrojo, cambiando su expresión de felicidad y al borde del llanto.

- Es que estás todo sucio.- pronunció Mello acercándose a su perro, para señalarle las manchas de chocolate que tenía por toda la cara.- Pero... no es nada que no se pueda arreglar...- continuó secando con sus dedos una lágrima de Matt.- Acércate a mí...- dijo con un tono más provocativo de lo común, tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia el trono para sentarlo allí.

- Jajajaja...- Near rió por lo bajo, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que Mello abrió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Matt, que estaba más que sorprendido, y colocaba su cuerpo encima del suyo.- Maldito bastardo...- Agregó.

- Como lo odio...- Dijo Light.

- Ni lo digas.- continuó L, mientras Mikami no salía de su estado de shok y enfado.

- Me encargaré de dejarte sin manchas antes de nuestro beso...- Pronunció Mello casi en un susurro (lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyeran y se retorcieran de envidia).

Con exagerada sensualidad, el rubio comenzó a saborear a Matt, lamiendo cada rastro de chocolate de su cara, mientras éste se deshacía en gemidos.

- Mmmmh... Matt... eres... eres un desastre... mira hasta dónde te manchaste...- Dijo a medida que bajaba con su lengua al cuello de Matt.

- Ahh... ahh... Mello...- el pelirrojo solo podía suspirar. Lugo de quitarle la supuesta mancha del cuello, Mello alejó su rostro levemente.

- Ahora estás listo cachorro...- externó para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso... pero aquel beso no se detuvo en la dulzura, en cuanto Matt sintió la lengua del otro chico ingresar en su boca, lo sostuvo del cuello y emitió mas presión para profundizar el contacto, pero Mello se separó abruptamente de él luego de pasar su mano a la nuca de Matt, tomándolo con fuerza de los cabellos, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un sonoro gemido.- Oh no Matty... yo soy el seme aquí...- expresó con tono de excitación para después colocar sensualmente su otra mano bajo la camiseta de Matt, acariciando su pecho. Luego dirigió su boca hacia su cuello y lo mordió con la única intención de castigarlo por atreverse a querer tomar el control, arrancando un pequeño grito del ojiverde. Seguidamente continuó besando sus labios y acariciando su entrepierna.- Veo que te excitas fácilmente...-

- Ahhhh... mmmmh... Mello...- la respiración de Matt se aceleró considerablemente junto a la de Mello, quien se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado para el primer día, y después de pasar su lengua por última vez sobre los labios de su cachorro y dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice, se levantó, dejándolo sin aliento y derretido en el trono.

- De ahora en más, esto es lo que le espera a quienes ganen los desafíos... esfuércense... los veré en el próximo, que se realizará por la tarde, me siento meloso, así que tomaré un baño.- antes de alejarse por completo de allí se volteó y dijo con tono sexy e inocente- sólo por si se lo preguntan... pueden darle otra utilidad al televisor plasma que hay en la habitación de la derecha de la estancia...- y terminó por retirarse de allí.

Una ves que Mello se fue, L abrió los ojos como platos y Light notó su expresión.

- ¿Qué sucede L?-

- Nada... es que deduje algo...- soltó a medida que mordía nervioso su pulgar.

- No es momento para eso L.- Dijo Near enojado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Esto les gustará sin duda...- dijo L- Yo deduje que, si es cierto que hay cámaras en toda la casa... también hay una en el baño de Mello... eso quiere decir que si interpretamos pervertidamente lo que el nos dijo hace un instante...-

-¡A la habitación del televisor!- Gritó Light echándose a correr seguido de sus compañeros, y Matt quien a duras penas se puso de pie... no se lo perderían por nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, primera imagen que apareció en el plasma fue el baño de Mello... al correr de unos segundos lo vieron entrando allí solamente cubierto por una pequeña salida de baño de seda negra y con el cabello recogido en una tierna coleta. De repente volteó hacia la cámara y se quitó la bata... todos se desilusionaron levemente al notar la ropa interior de Mello.

- ¿Acaso creyeron que me desnudaría fácilmente?- susurró el semidesnudo rubio dirigiéndose a la cámara, como si supiera que ya lo estaban observando.- Espero que disfruten de lo que verán...- en la última frase utilizó un tono pícaro.

- Sin duda...- dijo L.

Los excitados espectadores miraron a Mello frotándose las piernas con una esponja, hasta que la espuma se esparció en toda la tina, nuevamente, quien se bañaba se dirigió hacia ellos. Si bien ya era medio día, nadie quiso ir a desayunar, ya que Mello y el chocolate que habían comido les quitaron el hambre.

- No sería un baño si no enjuago mis partes nobles...- descendió con sus manos, se distinguía claramente cómo removía su slip bajo el agua.-...pero de todas formas no las verán por la espuma... además esta transmisión "acabará" cuando yo tenga que salir de la tina...- dijo sonriendo divertido, aún con las manos bajo el agua, por el término de doble sentido que utilizó. No hace falta decir que todos sufrían de hemorragia nasal masiva ante la imagen.

En realidad, el cuarto de baño de Mello tenía una pantalla que le mostraba la situación de sus espectadores, lo que le causaba cierta satisfacción.

Parecía que, los que observaban el monitor empezarían a tocarse, pero antes de que eso sucediera, la pantalla se apagó repentinamente y una voz grave y rara comenzó a hablar.

- Hola chicos, soy Matsuda, se preguntarán por qué mi voz es así de grave... la respuesta a eso es que tengo un transformador de voz...

- ¿Y a nosotros qué?- dijo Matt, algo enfadado por la interrupción.

- Sólo los llamo para pedirles algo... sé que no es el mejor momento, ya que acaban de presenciar una escena provocativa y sus pantalones deben estar algo ajustados...-

- ¿No es obvio?- habló Near acomodando su posición en el sillón, tratando de esconder la pequeña seña de su excitación (Que cute!!!).

- Lo que quiero es que se acerquen al confesionario cuando sean nombrados... ¿Si?-

- Como sea...- bufó Light.

- Teru Mikami...- Al oír su nombre, el joven se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto.

- ¿Qué quieren?- Notó que la habitación era estrecha y oscura, además tenía una silla con una cámara en frente de ella.

- Sólo hacerte unas preguntas.- resonó la voz rara.

- Sí pienso que Matt es una bastardo con suerte, pero no lo culpo, es decir... vinimos aquí por Mello ¿Ok?- respondió Mikami suponiendo cual sería la pregunta que le harían primero.

- Oh vamos... ¿Ni una pizca de rencor?.- insistió Matsuda.

- El rencor es un pecado... si peco, Kira me matará.-

- Ya veo... entonces... puedes irte.-

En la sala de espera...

- Light Yagami...- Al escucharlo, Light de puso de pie, fue hacia la habitación oscura y luego de cerrar la puerta, tomó asiento frente a la cámara.

- Bien, que sea rápido.- Pronunció el castaño.

- Está bien Light... ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Matt y Mello besándose?-

- Envidia, celos, ganas de matarlo, no lo sé... me robaba a MI Mello (?) y no puedo perdonarlo... de sólo ver que sus suaves manos rodeaban la piel de aquel imbésil perro,(¿Por qué lo llaman perro si es tan tierno?-.-) creí que moriría...-

- Ok, ok... tranquilízate- respondió Matsuda notando la ira de Light...- Será mejor que vuelvas allá antes de que le hagas daño a alguien.

- Near...- El pequeño albino cambió su posición para abandonar el asiento e ir al confesionario.

- Aquí estoy Matsuda.- externó fríamente.- supongo que quieres saber cómo me sentí al ver al idiota de Matt besando a Mello... no me altera demasiado... sé que lo venceré... soy el número uno siempre y Mello dejará de odiarme...

- Dudo que eso pase...-

- Pasará si cedo mi puesto como sucesor de L.

- ¡¿Que harás qué?!-

- Todo sea porque Mello me ame a mí y no al sarnoso... está bien, suficiente información, sé que aquí también hay cámaras... me voy.- se levantó y se fue de allí.

-Ryuzaki...-

- Estoy aquí Matsuda.- El presentador, quien observaba las imágenes desde otro cuarto a través de una TV de los chicos en el confesionario a medida que realizaba las preguntas, se sorprendió al ver el parecido físico y actitudinal de los dos últimos.

- Deduzco tu curiosidad por mi comportamiento al ver a Mello besando a Matt... ¿Me equivoco?-

- No L, en realidad ni tu ni Near se equivocaron con esa suposición... por favor prosigue.-

- Debo admitir que los celos me invadieron en primera instancia, pero después pensé que el sueño de Mello es ser mi sucesor, así que decidí patear a Near de ese puesto y dárselo a MI Mello (¿Qué tienen con el posesivo?)... en cuanto a mí renunciaré... otra cosa que sé es que Mello me admira con pasión y... ¿Cómo resistirse a mi ternura?- hizo una cara de perrito mojado al terminar de decir aquello, logrando que hasta Matsuda se derritiera de amor.

- Bien... Ryuzaki... vuelve con los demás...-

- Antes de que me valla, supuse que llamarías a Giovanni, ya que imagino que deseas que Matt sea el último al haber ganado el reto, pero me temo que está en el hospital por comer chocolate.-

- Cielos... el amor duele...-

- Y te deja en coma...-

- ¡¿Coma?!-

- Así es... se encuentra en una especie de coma chocolatoso...- tras responder, el tierno detective se retiró de allí.

- Al no estar Giovanni aquí, llamaremos a nuestro primer ganador del show... Ven aquí campeón... vamos Matt...- El pelirrojo se levantó y fue al cuarto oscuro.

- ¿Qué onda?- quiso simular falta de importancia.

- Bien Matt... eres el primero en besar a Mello aquí... dime ¿Cómo te sentiste?

- ¡Fue lo más increíble que me sucedió!- al diablo la tranquilidad- Al principio pensé que no quería besarme, pero en el momento en que me sentó en el trono, supe que había algo raro. Luego se sentó en mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi rostro y mi cuello... ¿Hace falta mencionar mi excitación? Por poco se zafa la hebilla de mi cinturón.-

- ¡Cielos!-

- ¡Sí, Mello es realmente asombroso!-

- ¿Y no te molestó que no te dejara ser el seme?-

- ¡Todo lo contrario! Logró provocarme aún más... en especial cuando mordió mi cuello... ¿Sabes que fue lo mejor de todo?-

- No, dime.- dijo emocionado Matsuda.

- Él también estaba temblando durante los besos... eso quiere decir que estaba casi tan excitado como yo... ¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso?- respondió Matt aún más emocionado.

- ¡Vamos cuéntame!- Matsuda se impacientaba cada vez más.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que yo lo excito!¡Le atraigo!-

- Eso es fabuloso Matt... ¿Y cómo lo tomaron los chicos?-

- Pues se murieron de envidia... en especial la pelusa...-

- ¿Pelusa?-

- Near...-

- Ah... será mejor que vuelvas allá y te prepares para el otro desafío...-

- Lo haré... adiós Matsuda...- dijo parándose y saltando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Que cosa*niega con la cabeza*, tenia que ser el tarado de Giovanni ¿existe el coma chocolatoso? Quien diablos sabe... XD espero que se hayan reído mucho con esto y please manden sugerencias para los desafios… se me estás secando el cerebro (mas de lo que ya ta T_T) les cuento que toy traduciendo un MattXMello que se llama "Let it bleed", lo vi en la sección de ingles y lo estoy pidiendo prestado de la autora para que lo lean por que me encantó (Mello es un sexy vampirito y Matt el indefenso y hot humano) les prometo que en cuanto termine lo publico.

Kisses rain

MXM's holic :3


	3. Sweet Messajes

Hola a todoz!!! Aquí vengo con otro emocionante capítulo del reality show más hot que el "Shot de amor con Tila Tequila" (Maldita perra.... Mello es muchísimo más sexy *-*). En este capítulo pasarán más cosas calientes ¿Quién ganará el próximo desafío? Pues lean y entérense!!!

Advertencia: Uso de sex-toy's entre chicos, si no te agrada, mutílate...

Disclaimer: Matty, Mello, L y los otros perdedores no me pertenecen, quizá la enfermedad de Giovanni sí y el reality más raro y hot de todos los tiempos!!! XD sorry otra vez me emocioné.

Ahí va el chap...

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 3 : Sweet messajes

Los cinco muchachos restantes fueron a darse una ducha, el tiempo pasaba algo rápido y ya era la hora de almorzar. Pronto sonó una campana, y todos bajaron listos para el almuerzo. Llegaron al comedor y notaron una larga mesa, adornada con la más fina vajilla. De inmediato tomaron asiento, en ese mismo momento, entraron seis mayordomos con un aperitivo que se veía bastante delicioso, que sirvieron al lado de cada uno. Pero aún así no tardaron en notar que la cabecera de la mesa estaba vacía, y por una cuestión de educación se dispusieron a esperar a su amado anfitrión, quien segundos después atravesó la puerta del comedor derramando esplendor y sensualidad por todo el lugar, vistiendo su atuendo de cuero que parecía más ajustado de lo común. Está demás mencionar que quienes observaban aquel espectáculo rubio y de azulada e hipnotizante mirada, mantenían sus mandíbulas en el piso.

- Hola chicos...- pronunció el bello muchacho mientas ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

- ¡Mello!- Respondieron exaltados y al unísono los allí presentes.

- De ahora en más, se reunirán aquí para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, al ser una ocasión especial, ya que es su primer día en la casa, me quedaré con ustedes... ¿Cómo va la convivencia... Matt?-preguntó sonriendo.

- Yo... en realidad parece ser que no agrado mucho aquí...- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo... pero no importa si no les agradas a tus compañeros... lo único que cuenta es que me agrades a mí...- externó, dirigiéndole una mirada sexy a Matt. Los demás permanecían en silencio esperando tragarse los insultos hacia Matt junto al aperitivo... que de hecho estaba delicioso.

Un momento después, los mayordomos entraron para retirar los trastos de la mesa y colocar en frente de los comensales el plato fuerte. La velada transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Mello se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?- Dijo Near algo impaciente.

- Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pelusita... siento no poder compartir el postre con ustedes... pero lo que les espera es mucho mas dulce...-

Los jóvenes quedaron intrigados por saber de qué se trataría el próximo desafío. La tarde se hizo presente en unas horas... eran las 5PM.

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila. Matt jugaba con su PSP, Near armaba un puzzle, Mikami miraba televisión (el canal de noticias), L disfrutaba una torta de fresas, y Light escribía en su extraño cuaderno negro frente a un espejo (?).

- Hey Light... ¿Qué tanto escribes allí?- pronunció L en medio de un bocado.

- ¿Yo?... yo sólo... éste es mi diario íntimo _Espero que no me descubra intentando matarlos_.-

- Y por eso dice "Death note" en la portada.- respondió el pelinegro esbozando una mueca de incredulidad.

- No te preocupes L, todavía no tiene la Death note original desde que se la quité... quiere decir que donde escribe, seguramente, nuestros nombres... es falsa...- intervino Near con total frialdad.

- Te falló idiota.- agregó Matt sin distraerse de su videogame.

De pronto se oyó otro disparo en el patio trasero de la mansión.

- Vámonos, ése debe ser Mello.- dijo Mikami poniéndose de pie.

Cuando llegaron allí vieron a Mello sentado en su trono, vistiendo una bata, rodeado de cajas (5 para ser exactos) y comiendo un chocolate de manera provocativa, al lado de la piscina gigante de la casa.

- Bien niños... llegaron más rápido de lo esperado... tomen por favor una caja cada uno y vallan a los vestidores... deberán usar lo que contiene la caja.- Light, Matt y Mikami saltaron eufóricos, mientras L y Near cruzaron miradas de duda, luego todos se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Minutos después, cada uno de ellos salió de allí vistiendo shorts ajustadísimos color chocolate, al verlos, Mello se relamió los labios.

- Debo admitir que se ven demasiado apetecibles así... y jamás me creí capaz de decir esto pero... Near, te ves realmente sensual usando otra cosa que no sea blanca.

- Gra... gracias...- respondió sonrojado Near ante el halago del rubio- y Light... tu bronceado es perfecto.-

- Jeje... verdad que sí?- (Ni siquiera agradece el halago... narcisista- -#)

- Escuchen... el juego que se llama "Sweet messajes" consistirá en que tendrán que nadar hacia el otro extremo de la piscina con toda la velocidad que posean. Notarán que hay mesas allí que tienen cada una un blackberry... los tomarán, bucarán, mi número y me enviarán un mensaje que contenga lo que me quisieran decirme en no más de 10 palabras... habrán dos ganadores, quien llegue primero a la meta, y quien logre convencerme de besarlo con su mensaje... los ganadores pasarán una sexhour conmigo en el yacuzi de mi habitación...- terminó por decir Mello descubriendo su hombro leve y sensualmente... hemorragia nasal otra vez.- ...y no lo sé... quizá las cosas se descontrolen un poco en nuestra pequeña fiesta... quizá considere la inutilidad del traje de baño en mi cuerpo...- dijo mientras lamía su chocolate.- luego de consentir a los ganadores, los demás se nos unirán...-

- Esto será fácil...- dijo Light sonriendo.

- Estamos en aprietos L- prosiguió Near con preocupación- somos los más lentos de aquí...-

- Pero también los más inteligentes... sólo tendremos que convencer a Mello con el mensaje...-

- Tienes razón...-

- Cállense y comencemos.- exclamó Matt.

- Bien... a sus marcas... listos... ¡Fuera!- gritó Mello a través de un megáfono.

Light y Mikami estaban a la delantera, luego seguía Matt, y por último estaban L y Near. Una vez que toco tierra, Light se dirigió al celular y tecleó maníacamente, luego lo hicieron los demás. Segundos después, el celular de Mello resonó con el tono del segundo opening de Death note, "What's up people". Al verlo, Mello tomó un control remoto de su derecha y presionó un botón rojo, que hizo aparecer tras él una pantalla gigante dividida en cinco partes rectangulares con los mensajes de texto que le llegaban progresivamente de los chicos, pero ninguno tenía nombre.

- Wow... algunos de los mensajes son realmente tentativos, pero sólo una ganará junto a Light... bien hecho... Veamos... leeremos los mensajes.

El primero mostraba la siguiente frase: "Serás la diosa del nuevo mundo", cuando Mello leyó el mismo, enarcó una ceja como diciendo "Tiene que ser una fucking joda".

- Que suerte que llegaste primero Light...-

El segundo decía : "Eres demasiado sexy"

- Bien hecho Mikami... eso creo...- Mello no estaba completamente convencido.

El tercer mensaje expresaba: "TE AMO".

- Matt... eres excesivamente tierno- el rubio por poco lanza una lágrima al leer eso.

Llegó al cuarto mensaje: "Mis calificaciones bajaron"

- ¿Qué haré contigo Near?- sonrió con un toque de dulzura... pero el último mensaje lo dejó helado, era el que mejor describía los deseos del ojiazul.

El último mensaje decía: "¿Quieres más chocolate?"

- Maldita sea L... ¡Tú ganas!- Dijo Mello dejando su asiento para abrazar al detective.- Me lo darás ¿Verdad?- pronunció en tono psicópata mientras estrujaba a L entre sus brazos.

- Lo que desees Mello.- susurró feliz L.

7:30PM en el yacuzi de la habitación de Mello...

L y Light se encontraba en medio del agua y las burbujas esperando a Mello, quien llegaría en cualquier instante.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Light.

- Sé paciente Light... Mello usará un traje de baño nuevo... lo estrenará con nosotros.- respondió Ryuzaki sonriendo.

Momentos después se escuchó una voz tras la puerta.

- L y Light, tendré que pedirles que cubran sus ojos con las pañoletas que hay en la pequeña mesa a la derecha de la tina... no se preocupen, en cuanto entre allí con ustedes, las cosas se pondrán más pervertidas... ops! ¿Dije pervertidas?... quise decir divertidas.

Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada de duda...

- Vamos Ryuzaki... hay que obedecer...

- Será divertido en realidad...- dijo L emocionado.

Una vez que nuestro ganadores se colocaron las vendas en los ojos, quedando completamente ciegos, Mello entró en la habitación.

- Llegué chicos... se ven muy sensuales...

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo... pero no puedo verte...- dijo Light en medio de un puchero.

- Yo sé que te ves sexy Mello...- agregó L al instante.

- Oh gracias muchachos.- de pronto Mello comenzó a reír en silencio al ver que su perverso plan salía a la perfección.- Lo único que me queda pedirles, es que sigan mis instrucciones al pié de la letra.- ambos asintieron, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.- Por favor... necesito que se separen.- Light y L obedecieron y le dieron un espacio a Mello para posicionarse en medio de ellos. Él entró en el espumeante yacuzi haciendo notar su presencia en medio de ellos, mas segundos después se retiró de allí casi imperceptiblemente, dejando nuevamente un espacio libre entre sus compañeros.- Bien, estas son sus órdenes, los complaceré individualmente, pero no pueden emitir sonidos, ni gemidos... en cuyo caso... todo tiene que permanecer en completo silencio... y tendré que pedirles que, al primer contacto que tengan con mi mano, se acerquen a mi y me besen desenfrenadamente...- Mello no podía contener la sonrisa que ocupaba su maquiavélico y sensual rostro.- Comencemos...-Mello tomó unos de los brazos de cada uno de los chicos y los acercó, pero no precisamente hacia su cuerpo.

El detective obedeció a Mello, y como el espacio entre él y Light era reducido, cuando piel palpó con su mano, "_Esta debe ser_", pensó L alcanzando la de Light, por supuesto, ignorando que no era Mello y se acercó. Por otro lado, Light, siguiendo las órdenes del rubio, hizo caso al primer contacto carnal, también pensando que era la mano de Mello, "_Por fin_" pensó sonriendo y correspondió al acercamiento. De repente, ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente a medida que Mello los observaba contento por que su plan había dado resultado.

Light introdujo su lengua en la boca de L y empezó a recorrerla con locura, L le devolvía el beso con lujuria a medida que ambos se acariciaban el torso, convencidos de que era Mello a quien besaban... sus respiraciones se agitaron pero aún así, continuaban, hasta que sus manos iniciaron contacto en las zonas bajas de cada uno. Mello simplemente los miraba excitado, pero luego pensó "_es demasiado... también quiero divertirme_", entonces se acercó a cada uno de ellos, y les quitó con suavidad las pañoletas que les obstruían la visión. Los dos jóvenes, al sentir el contacto ajeno, abrieron los ojos y se dieron con una gran sorpresa.

- Así que eso es lo que me harían, par de pervertidos...- pronunció Mello sonriendo.

- Yo... pensé que...- dijo Light en estado de shok.

- Relájense... lo que sucede es que me encanta el yaoi (Juazzz)... y necesitaba algo de dónde sacar ideas...- sonrió con malicia.- ...ustedes realmente me inspiraron.

L y Light, no salían del asombro, pero aún así asumieron que hacer cualquier cosa por Mello valía la pena, así que se limitaron a sonreír tímidamente.

- Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión...- el trío de muchachos emitieron grandes sonrisas.- En este momento me sentaré en medio de ustedes, ambos tendrán acceso a hacerme lo que gusten... y sólo por esta vez... les daré la oportunidad de utilizar los instrumentos que hay en la mesa a mi derecha.- El moreno y el castaño observaron la mencionada mesa, que tenia mordazas, esposas, pañoletas, y una pequeña jarra metálica con chocolate derretido, y dibujaron una insana mueca en sus rostros.- Sean tan pervertidos como sea posible... no me enfadaré... pero sólo hay una zona restringida... me imagino que saben cual es...- Miró su entrepierna.- este traje de baño no se moverá de allí a menos que yo lo ordene... comiencen cuando quieran.-

- Veamos... ¿Qué le haremos Light?-

- No lo sé... ¿Qué sugieres L?- el detective alzó con una de sus manos la pañoleta y cubrió los ojos de Mello.

- Buena idea... ¿Y ahora?... lo tengo...- Tomó las esposas, y subiéndole los brazos a Mello se las colocó en las muñecas, de modo tal que quedara aprisionado en el tubo que se encontraba tras él.

- La mordaza no tiene que quedar inútil allí...-

-Entonces...- le colocaron la mordaza a Mello con cuidado, él parecía sonreír por cómo estaba siendo tratado.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio luego de una frase pronunciada por L.- Sólo siente...-

Light tomó la jarra de chocolate derretido y vertió un poco en el desnudo torso de Mello, arrancándole un leve suspiro. Después de ello, él y L comenzaron a lamer la golosina produciendo nuevos gemidos ahogados del rubio, quien de vez en cuando, sufría pequeños espasmos de excitación.

8:15PM Mientras tanto en la sala común...

- ¿Y ahora que diablos se supone que debemos hacer?-

- ¿No es obvio Matt? Esperar a que nos llamen...- respondió monótonamente Near

- Pero quién sabe qué cosas estarán haciéndole allí dentro.- acotó Mikami con un aire de preocupación.

- ¿Tú quién demonios te crees para preocuparte así por Mello?- Inquirió Matt soltando exaltadamente su PSP (Wow... ha de ser mucho el enfado... que cute!!!).

- ¿Mejor dicho tú quién eres para ponerte así de celoso?- escrutó Giovanni que acababa de cruzar la puerta con su rostro aún pálido y enfermizo.

-¡¿Y tú que diablos haces aquí?!- gritaron todos al unísono por la repentina aparición de Giovanni.

- Pues me dieron el alta.-

- ¿Y cómo demonios...-

- Calma muchachos... en lugar de discutir, podríamos hacer algo más productivo...-interrumpió a Mikami, Near.- Debo admitir que no me agradan las posibles actuales situaciones en las que se encuentren Light y L con Mello.

- ¿Qué propones desteñido?- dijo Matt impaciente.

- Que irrumpamos en la pequeña fiesta que tienen.-

- ¿Pero cómo lo haceros?- Agregó Mikami.

- Bien... esto es lo que haremos...

De vuelta al yacuzi...

Mientras L y Light lamían a Mello, escucharon un sonido en la puerta, de pronto, Matt, Near, Giovanni y Mikami entraron vistiendo trajes de baño.

Hace unos minutos, Mello se había quitado las esposas y la mordaza, por que al escuchar el ruido, pudo removerse la venda de los ojos y observar a los recién llegados.

- Veo que se impacientaron eh? ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?- por supuesto que L y Light no se entusiasmaron con la idea, pero ya que, eran órdenes directas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los demás chicos ya se encontraban en la piscina y Mello había llamado al servicio por champaña y comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

- Giovanni veo que regresaste ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo el rubio luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Yo... me encuentro de maravilla... es solo que, al parecer soy alérgico al chocolate.- respondió el pelinegro algo avergonzado.

- Ya veo...- agregó Mello con un extraño tic en la ceja.-...y ¿Cómo la están pasando todos ustedes?- inquirió con toda la intención de cambiar el tema.

- ¡Bien!- respondieron Matt, Near y Mikami, a lo que light y L hacían gestos de desaprobación... vamos, les habían arruinado la fiesta!

El resto de la velada permaneció tranquila, todos participaban de una charla bastante divertida y algo extraña (Near intentando hacer chistes es algo que no se ve todos los días.) hasta que Mello decidió ir a tomar un merecido descanso despidiéndose de todos con un pequeño beso en los labios de cada uno.

Confesionario de Mello 11:30PM

- Oye Mello, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo van las cosas con los chicos?-

En un pequeño cuarto al otro lado de la casa, se encontraba Mello sentado con las piernas abiertas saboreando una barra de chocolate.

- Debo decir que los chicos se veían demasiado bien en traje de baño.. es decir, el cuerpo de Light es sensacional, además L me atrapó con su mensaje de texto, fue increíble.- dijo con algo de emoción Mello.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en el yacuzi?- interrumpió Matsuda.

- No me dejaste acabar... en el yacuzi pasé un momento muy sexy con L y Light, pero cuando en que los demás llegaron, no pude quitar los ojos de Matt, se veía demasiado bien con su traje de baño rojo y sus googles, además su cuerpo es... dios no puedo describirlo, me sentí tan excitado de alguna forma al verlo que no pude evitar acercarme a él y tocar su suave piel.- le dio una lamida a su chocolate.- se sintió tan bien... pude notar sus escalofríos mientras mis dedos resbalaban por su húmeda pierna... fue...-

- Mello...- dijo Matsuda incómodo ya que había comenzado a sentirse "acalorado" con el relato.

- ¿Qué sucede Matsuda? ¿Acaso se te ajustó un poco en pantalón? Dios no tienes autocontrol... me largo.-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el chap? Ojalá que les haya gustado, manden sugerencias para los desafíos please!!! Ya les mencioné que mi cerebro se está secando? Pues eso pasa, así que dejen reviews e ideas nuevas... se abrieron las votaciones para que el público decida quien será el ganador. ¿A quién, decidirán nominar los chicos? Y mejor aún ¿Quién dejará la "Chocolate House"? averígüenlo en el proximo capítulo de... chan, chan, chaaaaan "The Chocolate Bachelor"

*01: Matt

*02: Near

*03: L

*04: Light

*05: Mikami (Por favor no voten por él)

*06: Giovanni (Si en caso votan por él enviaré a un asesino por ustedes. - -#)

Matt: ¡Voten por miii!

Near: No mejor por mí...

MXM's holic: Voten por mi Matty!

Near: Oye eso es injusto!!!!

MXM's holic: Lo siento, tendrías que haber notado que los personajes principales son Matt y Mello.

Matt: Si!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	4. Confesionario, nominaciones y Elim!

Wow! Como estan todoz? Aquí voy con otro episodio del reality show con el rubio más caliente y codiciado de todo el animé y el mundo Mihael Keehl!!!

Las eliminaciones están a punto de explotar y al fin sabrán quién será nuestro primer looser.

Advertencia: yaoi ya sabes que hacer si no te gusta *toma una navaja y la alcanza al perdedor que no le gusta*

Disclaimer: ¡Que no son míos maldita sea!

Lo de siempre... fic!

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 4: Confesionario, nominaciones y... ¡Eliminación!

Una vez que todos e encontraban en la sala común la voz modificada de Matsuda resonó en la habitación.- Es hora del confesionario chicos... comencemos Near..- el pequeño caminó hacia el cuarto oscuro.

- Llegué Matsuda ¿Qué quieres?- susurró sin ánimo.

- ¿Dime, cómo estuvo el segundo desafío?

- Si quieres que te relate lo patético que fui en la piscina, creo que tendrías que ver la transmisión, no me pondré en ridículo explicándote cómo perdí.- respondió algo enfadado.- por suerte se me ocurrió la genial idea de interrumpir a los L's (Light y L - -#) en su cita, no estaba dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados ni armando puzzles.- sonrió de lado.

- Creo que eso es suficiente, puedes irte Near.- demandó Matsuda.

- Adiós.-

El enano dejó el confesionario para cederle su lugar al siguiente.- Mikami...

- Aquí Teru.- respondió emocionado el fiscal.

- Bien, ¿Cómo se siente haber perdido otro desafío?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Me sentí demasiado feliz Matsuda!-

- ¿Pero que diablos te sucede? Light y L te quitaron otra oportunidad con Mello.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Mi dios ganó su primer desafío... lastima que debió compartirlo con el raro de L (Mira quién lo dice... *w* )- contestó alegremente Mikami.

- Dios necesitas un psiquiatra...- (ese debe haber sido el primer comentario inteligente y/o coherente que ha dicho Matsuda el todo el fic.)- Vete antes de que me contagie.- (Vamos progresando!).

- ¡Matt!-

- Demonios... ya voy...- dijo con hastío el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué carajos quieres?-

- Ok, ya sé que perdiste el desafío y que te sentiste como un pedazo de mierda... ahora dime, ¿Qué tal el yacuzi?-

- ¡Oh, si es por eso, me siento demasiado feliz!- dijo Matt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (Es bipolar ¡Que tiernoooo!).

- Pues cuéntame por qué.- pidió Matsuda algo animado.

- Es que, cuando nos encontrábamos en el yacuzi, Mello se sentó a mi lado y mientras charlábamos con los demás, comenzó a acariciar mi pierna bajo el agua! Yo no sabia qué hacer pero se sentía tan bien que no se lo impedí... sin duda le atraigo!

- Creo haber oído eso antes...- susurró Matsuda confundido (Que boludo!).- ¿Crees que ganarás esto?-

- Estoy casi segur de que lo haré... todos los demás son unos perdedores, en especial Giovanni, ¿Alergia la chocolate? ¡Eso lo convierte en alérgico a Mello! No es digno de continuar aquí.- respondió algo exaltado.

- Lo sé, es realmente raro... puedes irte.-

- Giovanni, tu turno...-

- Dame un segundo, debo tomar una píldora...- respondió engullendo una esfera roja como de dos centímetros cúbicos, luego tosiendo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y escupiéndoles a todos en la cara.- COF! COF! COFFFF!!!-

- Maldición Giovanni, ahora me parezco a Beyond Birthday!!!- dijo L con un montón de manchas rojas en la camiseta. Al parecer la píldora se había disuelto.

- Giovanni desgraciado... ¡Mi cabello!- escupió con veneno Light.

- Ya que... mi cabello ya es rojo...- susurró Matt jugando con la PSP.

- ¡Hey miren a Near, parece un tiro al blanco!- gritó Mikami para después dejar sonar una carcajada maligna (es aprendiz de Kira), señalando exageradamente con el índice al albino con una enorme mancha roja en el centro de su pijama.(¡¿Pero qué diablos hizo para manchar de esa forma a Near?!)

- Necesitaré mas lavandina...- dijo resignado el pequeño "Tiro al blanco".

Luego del drama de la píldora...

Giovanni ya se encontraba sentado frente a la cámara limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

- ¿Lo que tienes es grave Giovanni?-

- No lo creo... el doctor me dijo que tomando estas píldoras me sentiré mejor, y también mencionó que si en caso dejo de respirar mientras las tomo que no pida ayuda y espere a que pase por su cuenta...-

- Te vieron la cara de la peor manera... yo que pensé que el idiota de la serie era yo...- susurró Matsuda con lástima.

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

- Para nada... solo quería saber cómo te fue en el yacuzi...-

- Oh... Mello estaba demasiado cerca de Matt para mi gusto... pero fuera de eso... todo estuvo genial... oh espera... cof, cof, cof, COF! COF! COFFFF!- La cámara quedó con millones de machitas rojas acuosas y asquerosas.

- Diablos... ¡Sal de aquí!- gritó Matsuda con asco ante la imagen del pobre de Giovanni tosiendo sus tripas (TwT).

De pronto, los chicos vieron entrar a la casa a un equipo de desinfección y dirigiéndose al confesionario de donde salía Giovanni sosteniendo un pañuelo en su boca, momentos después, la vocezota de Matsuda resonó otra vez- Light... tu turno.- una vez dentro, comenzó la conversación- Dime Light...-

- ¡Esos malditos interrumpieron mi tiempo a solas con Mello!- gritó con cara de Kira y arrancándose los cabellos como en el capítulo en que L le confesó su identidad -¡Además el asqueroso de Giovanni escupió en mi hermoso cabello! Pero... debo... debo calmarme... vamos Light, debes tranquilizarte.- se dijo tomando una profunda y limpia bocanada de aire.

- ¿Te dijeron alguna vez que te desquiciaste?- preguntó algo temeroso Matsuda.

- Justamente eso me dijo Ryuk el episodio en que L me dijo su verdadera identidad...- (Al parecer también lo noto XD!).

- Entonces...-

- ¿Sabes algo Matsuda? No me había sentido tan molesto y pegajoso como la vez que hicimos el episodio en el que me disparabas con la sangre falsa y toda esa mierda... necesito un baño... púdrete.- interrumpió dejando el confesionario.

- L... eres el último- llamó la voz.

Segundos después el pelinegro se encontraba sentado el pequeño sillón del cuarto con sus pies arriba, como siempre.- Hola Matsuda.-

- Al fin alguien cordial para hablar...- (¿Quién dijo que él mismo no estaba desquiciado? Matsuda es un idiota.- -#). - ¿Cómo te sientes L?-

- Pues me siento contento de haber ganado mi primer desafío, lástima que haya tenido que haberlo compartido con el vanidoso de Light...- respondió con tranquilidad el detective.

- ¿Y no te enfadas con los chicos por haberlos interrumpido?-

- No, más bien considero que Light y yo hemos pasado suficiente tiempo con Mello, los demás también merecían una probada del dulce (Ni siquiera en ese momento deja el azúcar de lado :3).

- ¿Cómo es eso?- inquirió intrigado Matsuda.

- Justicia Matsuda, justicia... ahora si me disculpas, voy a comer mi pastel de fresas. Adiós.- y el confesionario se encontró vacío nuevamente.

- Bien muchachos, luego de esa sesión del confesionario, debo informarles que desde este momento deben comenzar a decidir a quién nominarán para ser juzgados ante Mello.- explicó el idiota... (Dijo Matsuda) al grupo de chicos que se encontraba en la sala común.

-Las eliminaciones funcionarán de la siguiente manera: dos personas serán juzgadas por Mello; el más votado por sus compañeros y uno que él elija. Los desafortunados deberán pensar en un argumento para convencerlo de que los deje permanecer en la competencia. De todas formas, la decisión final será tomada pro Mello.- todos comenzaron a mirarse mutuamente.

12:56 AM en el cuarto Near/Matt

- ¿A quién nominarás?- preguntó Near armando un puzzle con indeferencia.

- ¿Te importa?- respondió el pelirrojo que hasta ahora continuaba fumando y jugando con su PSP.- De todas formas no te nominaré a ti... quiero que llegues lo más lejos posible parea después pateare el trasero.-

Cuarto L/Light

- ¿Sabes a quién nominarás Light?-

- Supongo que al tarado de Giovanni... ¿Quién se cree que es para ensuciar MI cabello?-

- Ahora que lo pienso, él es un inútil... y esa era mi camiseta favorita, además que arruinó mi reputación transformándome en Beyond.-

- Es alguien que no debe permanecer aquí.-

Cuarto Mikami/Giovanni

- ¿A quién nominarás Mikami?-

- No lo sé... seguramente a ti.- susurró con la intención de que el otro no lo oyera.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron para desayunar y se dirigieron al comedor donde los mayordomos los esperaban con un desayuno delicioso que constaba de jugo de naranja, waffle's, hot cakes, huevos revueltos, y panecillos de chocolate. Eran las 12:32PM o lago así. (Valla si son unos haraganes :3). Todos desayunaron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra que pusiera en riesgo su estancia en la "Chocolate House". Ahora, todos eran enemigos de todos.

Cada uno se encontraba realizando sus actividades normales.

- ¡Que te mueras maldito parásito!- murmuró Matt presionando los botones de una DS, y después poniéndola en pausa para encender otro cigarrillo. - Demonios... caí en la trampa- murmuró nuevamente reiniciando el nivel.

Mientras tanto Mikami observaba la pantalla del enorme televisor plasma en el canal de noticias donde informaban sobre un robo en el banco de New York.- Delincuentes desgraciados... Kami debería hacer algo.- Dijo meneando la cabeza en desaprobación y llevándose un Hershey de chocolate a la boca que sacó de una de las charolas en la mesa a la izquierda de sofá.

Near armaba un castillo de naipes junto a L, el segundo de vez en cuando tomaba un dulce y se lo llevaba a la boca mientras Near jugaba con su cabello.

Giovanni tomaba píldoras y escupía cada dos por tres, ya que todo en la casa tenía aroma y sabor a chocolate.

¿Qué hacia Light? El muy vanidoso observaba su propio reflejo en un mini espejo diciendo a cada momento- Soy hermoso... no hay forma de que Mello me rechace...-

Y así transcurrió gran parte del día. De vez en cuando alguien se ponía de pie para usar el baño y darse una ducha, nadar en la piscina, tomar aire fresco o comer un snack.

Nominación 1: Eran las 5:25PM en la casa y la tensión comenzó a sentirse, luego de un lujoso y silencioso almuerzo, los chicos estaban listos para dar a conocer sus votos para la nominación.

- Mail Jeevas, eres el primero en nominar.- dijo Matsuda desde los altavoces.

- ¡Que me llame Matt pedazo de imbésil!- dijo encaminando para el confesionario.

- Perdón... ¿Tu nominado?-

- Giovanni.- dijo completamente decidido.- mi razón es simple, si continúa aquí morirá tosiendo y contaminando la casa, además es alérgico al chocolate ¿Qué sucederá si Mello lo besa?... no quiero imaginarlo.- puso una tierna cara de asco. (XD!!!)

Nominación 2: - Nate River...-

- Soy Near.- nuevamente el albino ya se encontraba en el cuarto.

- Dime ¿A quién escogiste?-

- Giovanni.- pronunció con decisión.

- Motivo...-

- No necesito un niñero agonizante a mi lado, eso es todo.-

Nominación 3: -Light Yagami.-

Una vez que tomó su lugar en el sillón cruzó las piernas elegantemente y observó a la cámara.- Giovanni... arruinó mi cabello, no hay nada más que necesites saber.- dijo con un ligero gesto de disgusto.

Nominación 4: - Elle Lawliet...-

- Creo que quién debería irse es Giovanni, arruinó mi reputación y es alérgico al chocolate... por favor, Mello ama el chocolate, no creo que sea algo que pase desapercibido.-

- Está bien, puedes irte.-

Nominación 5: - Teru Mikami...-

- Hola Matsuda... ¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo amablemente.

- Bien gracias por preguntarlo... eres la primera persona que lo menciona.- respondió alegremente.- Dime ¿Quién es tu elegido?-

- Giovanni... es un dolor de trasero en el cuarto (¿Pero qué diablos quiso decir? O_o)-

Nominación 6:- Stephen Giovanni...-

- Hola cof, cof Matsuda COF! COF!-

- Diablos deja de toser de una jodida vez!!! Ahora dime a quien eliges.- (¿Matsuda perdiendo la paciencia? Eso es nuevo... quizá le quedó de cuando le disparó a Light).

- Pues a Near.- (¡¿Qué demonios?! O_o)

- ¡¿Pero por qué?!- dijo con asombro.

- Es que si me quedo (Cosa que es casi imposible *-*) no quiero que Near se entere de cuan pervertido soy (¡¿WTF?!).

10minutos después de las nominaciones...

- Bien muchachos escuchen, quien está nominado es.... en toda la casa suena música de suspenso y todos se quedan en silencio... pero la música duró mas de 10 minutos y todos comenzaba a dormirse.-

- ¡Dilo maldita sea!- grito Matt desesperado, el pobre pensaba que todos lo elegirían a él ya que ganó el primer desafío.

- Stephen Giovanni, por decisión unánime, estás nominado para dejar la "Chocolate House"- anunció Matsuda.

7:30PM en la sala común...

Los chicos debían prepararse para, la eliminación que se llevaría a cabo a las 9:00 de la noche en la azotea del edificio, por lo que todos se encontraban en las ducha o eligiendo un atuendo para vestir e impresionar al rubio.

- ¡Giovanni demonios! ¿Acaso tosiste en mis jeans maldita sea?- gritó furioso Light.

- ¡Diablos, mis pijamas blancos parecen vacas alienígenas!(A que no saben quién dijo eso. XD)- al parecer la enfermedad de Giovanni desesperaba a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Finalmente todos se encontraba pulcros y presentables para el encuentro con el "Chocolate God". De pronto a las nueve en punto se escuchó un disparo en la azotea, por lo que todos se montaron en el ascensor de la estancia y llegaron allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni bien bajaron se encontraron con un enorme sofá-trono donde el rubio más sexy se sentaba con las piernas abiertas y un lollipop de chocolate entre sus labios, el cual lamía sensualmente.

HEMORRAGIA NASAL MASIVA!!! Era simplemente impresionante cómo todos los participantes sostenían pañuelos descartables en sus rostros ante la sola imagen. Notaron además al lado derecho del sofá había una pequeña mesa con un recipiente reluciente de plata seguramente, con cinco finos bombones de chocolate.

- Hola chicos, se ven bien... esta será la primera eliminación, espero que estén preparados, tomen asiento.- frente al lugar de Mello se encontraban 6 sillas finas doradas con terciopelo marrón chocolate. Todos musitaron un saludo y se posicionaron en sus lugares.- quiero que esto termine rápido... Giovanni, fuiste nominado por tus compañeros, por favor ponte de pie y ven aquí.- dijo señalando un espacio frente a él.- la persona que yo elegí es... Teru Mikami... lo siento, pero parece que estás más obsesionado con Light y eso me desagrada.-

ambos se encontraba nerviosos- tienen un momento para darme un argumento para que yo considere su estancia... comienza Giovanni.-

- Bien yo... en realidad me atraes Mello, y siento que, aunque no hayamos mantenido una conversación aún, estoy conectado a ti y...- justo cuando la cosa se ponía emotiva....- COF! COF! COFFFF!-

- ¡Cúbrete la boca diablos!- dijo Mello haciendo que calle- ...Mikami sigues tú.- dijo con hastío.

- Pues yo estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi manía con Kami por ti y... además... Vamos, no querrás que él se quede ¡Es alérgico al chocolate!- pronunció gesturando con las manos hacia el enfermo.

- Bien, tomé mi decisión, cuando los llame, acérquense a mí para recibir el bombón. ¿OK?- pronunció poniéndose de pie.- Los llamaré por orden de atracción, es decir, quién más me guste vendrá primero y quien sólo me agrade vendrá al último, de esa forma sabrán sus posición en la competencia.- de pronto se acercó a la mesa y tomó el primer bombón.- _¿Do you wanna __taste__my__ chocolate... Matt?_- pronunció seductoramente a lo que Matt de un salto se pudo en pié y corrió hacia Mello.

- ¿Y-yo?- dijo nervioso.

- Es que eres demasiado sexy...- ronroneó Mello posicionando el chocolate entre sus labios y dándoselo a Matt con un corto beso. Luego de eso, las llamadas continuaron.

- L... _¿Do you wanna taste my chocolate?_-

- Claro que si...- respondió recibiendo con su boca el bombón que Mello le acercaba son los dedos, como lo hizo de ahí en más con todos los demás.

- Light, _¿Do you wanna taste my chocolate?_-

- Seguro...- dijo con alegría y a la vez egocentrismo.

- Near, _¿Do you wanna taste my chocolate?_-

- Por supuesto.- dijo infantilmente.

- Por último... _¿Do you wanna __taste__my__ chocolate…Mikami?_-

- ¡Si!- chilló Mikami dando un salto.

- Lo siento Giovanni, no puedes ser alérgico al chocolate si te quedas... eso quiere decir que _You __lost__your__ Sweet, I'm sorry._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Giovanni y su molesta tos al fin se fueron al demonio!!! Matt es el favorito y el programa ya tiene una frase de eliminación. Por cierto...

para quienes no sepan inglés, _¿Do you wanna __taste__my__ chocolate? _Significa _¿Quieres probar mi chocolate?_ Y, _You lost your Sweet_ es _Perdiste tu bombón._

Es que simplemente suenan mejor en inglés... demonios, quizá sea mi falta de cratividad... el próximo chap será "Forever in your skin" Y va a haber una celebridad invitada!!! ¿Quie diablos sera? Piesta: es de people and arts!!!

Para los reviewrs voy a hacer un desafio donde matty y L ganen ponto!!! Ha!

¿Cuál será el desafío?

Kisses MXM's holic :3


	5. Forever in your skin

Holitaz !!! primero qe nada les pido disculpas por no publicar esto antes.. me sentí algo deprimida por no haber obtenido tantas reviews... pero sólo ustedes pueden ayudarme con eso...

Dejando lo deprimente de lado... espero que hayan intentado adivinar quien es nuestra celebridad invitada, y no, no soy yo (¡¿WTFF?!)... joda, joda. En este chap van a suceder cosas muy tiernas, espero que les agrade lo tierno (Nótese que dije tierno, no mamón ok?) el título significa _"Por siempre en tu piel"_ ¿Ya adivinaron quien es la celebridad? Wow, me puse pesada con eso... pues lean y entérense!!!

Advertencia: Aquí hay yaoi... no guta, no leas... ¡¿Cómo diablos haces para que no te guste?! ¡Es adictivo!

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, la ciudad de Miami y el programa Miami Ink tampoco. (Ahí ta una pista DX!)

Ahí les vá!

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 5: Forever in your skin

La tensión del día anterior por las nominaciones al fin se había disipado y ahora los habitantes de la casa sólo debían descansar y prepararse para los desafíos siguientes.

La misma noche de la eliminación, Giovanni fue por última vez al confesionario mientras el equipo de mantenimiento tomaba sus pertenencias de su habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con la decisión de Mello?- fue la primera pregunta de Matsuda.

- Pues yo... cof, cof, cof... y cof, cof.-

- Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo...- dijo el conductor con hastío y el rostro entre las manos.

- Pero además... COF! COF! COF!!!-

- Oh, vete de aquí...- fin de la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente en la "Chocolate House" 10:30AM

Todos los chicos despertaban luego de un merecido descanso por la noche anterior.

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo L a sus compañeros en la cocina dirigiéndose al refrigerador por un dulce, frotando sus ojos con sus manos y emitiendo un bostezo de osito panda (L IS CUTE!!! :3)

- Hola L.- musitó Near seguido de sus compañeros, quienes segundos mas tarde, comenzaron a saludarse mutuamente.

La campana del comedor sonó y para cuando todos llegaron ante el llamado, el desayuno ya estaba servido y había una nota en el centro de la mesa, era de papel fino de color negro y letras plateadas, perfumado con esencia de chocolate. Light la tomó apresuradamente y se posicionó en frente de todos para leerla en voz alta.

- Es de Mello, y dice: "Felicidades chicos, acaban de pasar la primera etapa de eliminación, me encantaría decirles esto en persona, pero lamentablemente tengo asuntos que atender por el momento. En cada uno de sus lugares verán un pequeño obsequio con sus nombres escritos de mi parte, será su manera de comunicarse conmigo, espero que lo disfruten... los veré en el próximo desafío. MK"-

Inmediatamente todos tomaron las pequeñas cajas de madera negra situadas en sus lugares, cada una tenía una delicada placa de oro con sus respectivos nombres grabados con letra gótica. Abrieron las cajas con entusiasmo, quizá deduciendo cuál sería el contenido.

- ¡WOW! Son blackberries...- afirmó Mikami.- El mío es verde.

- ¿Por qué todos me relacionan con el color blanco?- preguntó Near en medio de un mohín tomando sus celular. (¡Oh! ¿Por qué será? *sarcasmo* Vamos el chico es totalmente blanco!!!)

- Pues el mío es de un bonito color bronce.- presumió Light.- ¿Tú qué tienes L?-

- Negro.- respondió tranquilo el detective examinando su nuevo móvil.

- ¡HEY! ¿Por qué tienes el clásico? ¡Lo clásico va conmigo!- reclamó no tan orgulloso de su color ahora. (Mierda que es un pretencioso... un sexy pretencioso *-*)

- Cállate Light...- musitó Matt revisando los juegos de su nuevo aparatito. (CUTE!!!!)

- ¿Y tú qué? ¡¿Tienes un teléfono de chica y no te quejas?! ¡¡Es rojo demonios!!- gritó el castaño exaltado.

- ¿Tienes algo contra el color rojo?- inquirió el pelirrojo con un aura de muerte a su alrededor, que terminó asustando a Light.

- Yo... solo decía...- murmuró temeroso pero manteniendo su orgullo de macho man.

De repente, todos los celulares sonaron con perfecta sincronía con el primer opening de Death Note "The World", a lo que todos respondieron al mensaje, leyéndolo al unísono.

- "Prepárense física y psicológicamente para el próximo desafío... kisses MK"-

- ¿Cómo será la siguiente prueba? Por lo que veo es algo que dolerá.- dijo L.

- Creo que es mejor que desayunemos antes que nada ¿No les parece?- dijo Light tomando asiento.- Si es algo que supone un esfuerzo físico, deberíamos estar preparados.- continuó con su corto discurso de sabelotodo.

- Buena idea... aunque no creo que me sea de gran ayuda...- rezongó Near.

- Pues por que eres un escuincle...- fastidió Matt.

Unos minutos después, una vez que los chicos estaban alimentados y listos para un nuevo día, se escuchó el estruendoso ruido de un disparo tras la puerta principal.

- ¡Hay que ir!- dijo Light encabezando la carrera hacia la puerta.

Una vez que la abrió, los cinco muchachos se encontraron con Mello en su sexy atuendo de cuero, lamiendo chocolate de sus labios frente a una gigante y lujosa van de color negro brillante.

- Hola chicos... ¿Quieren dar un paseo conmigo?- ronroneó sensualmente.

¿Hace falta mencionar la hemorragia nasal? Todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban saludando y adulando a Mello a medida que ocupaban sus lugares en el vehículo y una vez hecho esto, se pusieron en marcha. El interior de la van tenía un sofá de terciopelo de color marfil, una mini nevera y pequeñas pantallas de televisión, luego se dividía con una delgada pared de metal de la sección donde se encontraba el conductor.

- Y bien... ¿Cómo está la casa sin Giovanni?- dijo iniciando la conversación el rubio.

- Debo admitir que es un alivio.- dijo Light acariciando su propio cabello.

- ¿Tan malo era?- preguntó sonriendo el ojiazul nuevamente.

- Ese tipo era un completo desastre...- agregó L.

- Si, arruinó mis pijamas.- (OMG ¿Pero quien dijo eso?)

- Kami debería juzgarlo por ser tan idiota...- (¿Y eso?)

- Hey Matt, ¿Por qué tan callado?- cuestionó el choco adicto a medida que le daba otra provocativa mordida a su golosina.

- Y-yo... es que...- el sonrojo de Matt era casi del tono de su cabello cuando Mello lo miró a los ojos.

- No debes ponerte nervioso... no muerdo, a veces...- susurró sonriendo con lascivia, cosa que ruborizó a todos instantáneamente el bus.

De pronto se detuvo.

- Al parecer llegamos...- anunció el rubio mientras la puerta era abierta por el conductor. Al salir de allí, los chicos se dieron con un local de vidrieras negras y un extravagante cartel que denotaba "Miami Ink" (Si!!! Estaban en Miami XD! Junto con la casa y todo por supuesto *-*)- Éste será el desafío chicos... "Forever in your skin" tendrán que elegir un diseño para tatuar en su piel, uno que simbolice cuanto les importo.- otra vez esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- E-esto es...- Mikami quedó sin habla.

- Increíble.- Completó Light asombrado.

- Oh diablos...- susurraron Near y L.

- Genial.- Dijo Matt observando el local con admiración.

- Una amiga mía los tatuará aunque el tatuaje sólo será temporal... quien por algún motivo decida no hacerlo, perderá instantáneamente el desafío... por el contrario, quien elija el mejor tatuaje ganará una cita A SOLAS conmigo y mi chocolate.- después de decir esto, recorrió con su lengua parte del dulce que traía entre sus dedos.

- ¡VAMOS!- dijo Mikami corriendo seguido de sus compañeros a la tienda.

Una vez que estuvieron todos dentro, una chica de cabellos negros, piel blanca y tatuajes cubriendo sus brazos y pequeños espacios de su rostro, los recibió.

- ¡Mello!- dijo entusiasmada abrazando al rubio.

- Hola Kat...- respondió siendo estrujado por la mujer. (Sí!!! Nuestra primera celebridad invitada... claro, es Kat de Miami Ink!!! Y es amiga de Mello!!! XD)

- Wow, trajiste a tus chicos.- dijo dándoles una mirada tipo scanner descaradamente a los pretendientes del ojiazul.- son lindos...- agregó deteniéndose en Matt.- Bien muchachos, síganme y les mostraré algunas plantillas que diseñé para esta ocasión... si lo prefieren les daré un cuaderno de dibujo si quieren algo propio.- finalizó encaminándose hacia adentro para luego entregarles a cada uno de los chicos las muestras.

- No gracias, tengo algo en mente.- dijo Matt con amabilidad, recibiendo después un cuaderno y un lápiz de dibujo. Mikami, a falta de originalidad, decidió hacer lo mismo que Matt pidiendo otro cuaderno para ver si podía sacar algo del boceto del pelirrojo (¡Que hijo de mala madre!- -#)

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, tomando decisiones, mientras que Mello y Kat charlaban animadamente en el otro lado de la pequeña habitación, tras del escritorio de dibujo.

- ¡Dios, es muy lindo!- dijo la chica entre susurros y con entusiasmo.

- Te lo dije... no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.- respondió Mello.

- ¿Y ese cabello rojo es natural?-

- Absolutamente, crecimos juntos...-

- Es impresionante... quiero uno así...-

- Pues consíguete uno perra.- dijo a modo de broma.

- Jajaja!... ¿Sabes? El de cabello negro es muy tierno.-

- Lo sé... ¿Viste el cuerpo de Light?-

- Oh, ¿El de cabello castaño con complejo de dios?-

- Ese mismo Kat.-

- Lo vi en la serie que protagonizaron... es sexy.-

- ¿Qué opinas del blanquito?-

- Te refieres a Near ¿No es así?- dijo la chica.

- Sí.-

- Mmmm... es un poco inmaduro para ti...-

- Ya veo.-

- El que me asusta el tipo de lentes que grito "¡Por Kami!" cuando me vio.-

- Sí él es algo raro... Mas bien demasiado.-

Al otro lado de la habitación...

Matt dibujaba su diseño de la mejor manera posible y Mikami lo observaba desde a sus espaldas. _"¿Qué diablos es eso?"_ pensó examinando el dibujo que representaba "MXM" con letras algo improlijas.

"_El idiota se tatuará la marca de chocolate."_ Pensó nuevamente pasando por alto el pequeño detalle que dicha marca era "M&M", _"¡Ya lo tengo!"_ gritó internamente tomando sus elementos y comenzando a dibujar.

Mientras tanto L, Light y Near elegían los diseños de las plantillas juntos.

- ¿Qué te parece este?- dijo Light señalando un corazón atravesado corazón una flecha.

- Es demasiado cliché.- respondió L.- Éste es más de tu estilo.- dijo apuntando a un boceto de un beso con una bonita M a su lado.

- Sí, creo que elegiré ese... ¿Tú?-

- Este.- dijo señalizando con su dedo hacia un lollipop de chocolate con un pequeño cartel que decía "Eat me!" (Yo: Con mucho gusto!!!)- ¿Tú cuál Near?-

- Elegí este de aquí...- murmuró enseñándoles un corazón con una M en el centro y adornos a los bordes, era uno pequeño.

- ¿Están listos chicos?- preguntaron Mello y Kat al unísono. Al que todos respondieron al mismo tiempo "Sí."- entonces muéstrenme sus tatuajes.- agregó la chica.

Cada uno de los chicos se acercó a Kat para mostrar sus decisiones, pero cuando llegó el turno de Matt...

- Mello, si no te molesta, me gustaría que sea una sorpresa.- dijo algo apenado.

- Está bien.- Respondió el rubio sonriendo, a lo que Kat se acercó al cuaderno de Matt y examinó el dibujo.

- Es un poco desastroso.- susurró el pelirrojo avergonzado.

- No, es bueno, si me das unos minutos, puedo hacerle unos cuantos arreglos, ¿O prefieres que los haga a mano alzada en el momento en que vaya a tatuarte?-

- A mano alzada...- dijo respetuosamente.

- Ok... le encantará...- susurró ella con intención de no ser escuchada por nadie más que Matt.- Mikami... ¿Qué harás tú?-

- A mí también me agradaría que sea una sorpresa.- musitó acercando el cuaderno a Kat, quien abrió los ojos como platos en una expresión que decía "¿Estás hablando en serio?".

- Está bien.-

Minutos después de preparar el equipo y las tintas, la chica de cabellos negros dio el aviso.

- ¿Quién irá primero?-

Light se acercó al asiento, él mismo se había colocado la plantilla en el brazo derecho. Mello había vuelto al vehículo, ya que deseaba llevarse una sorpresa con lo lugares que cada uno decidió tatuarse.

Momentos después, con todos observando cada trazo y cada mohín reprimido del rostro del castaño por el dolor, el tatuaje estaba terminado.

Y así continuó todo con L, quien se dedicaba a morder con todas sus fuerzas su pobre pulgar a medida que cada trazo se dibujaba en la parte baja de su espalda y Near dejando escapar de vez en cuando un "Maldita sea" monótonamente (¡Ja!) por el diseño que iba tomando forma en la parte interna de su antebrazo, hasta que llegó el turno de Matt.

Todos abandonaron la habitación.

- Bien chico, ¿Dónde lo quieres?-

- Justo aquí... pero... quiero que sea permanente.- dijo firmemente señalando el lado derecho de su cuello, precisamente arriba de la clavícula.

- Ese es el lugar más doloroso... ¿Y en realidad quieres que sea uno permanente?- advirtió Kat.

- Lo sé y sí así lo quiero... comencemos.- pidió decididamente. Unos minutos pasaron y el pelirrojo ya tenía un bonito diseño en su cuello. (Que por cierto se veía muuuy apetecible! *-*) entonces, Kat preparó las agujas y el dolor comenzó.

- Eres demasiado valiente para hacer esto en tu cuello... es un área demasiado sensible y la más difícil de tatuar, además, esto es algo que estará siempre contigo.- informó Kat dando el primer trazo de prueba.

- ¡Oh diablos!... eso duele... pero vale la pena.-

- Eres muy tierno ¿Lo sabias?-

- Ow... me l-lo han dicho...- respondió Matt intentando ser gracioso y olvidarse de la aguja con tinta que de vez en cuando se enterraba en su piel.

Cuando fue el turno de Mikami, la pelinegra dio un largo suspiro y desinfectó la zona donde el tatuaje tomaría lugar, es decir su cuello también (Maldito plagio!!! o)

Media hora después...

Mello descendió del autobús para dirigirse dentro del local nuevamente y encontrarse con sus cinco potenciales parejas cada uno con parche ubicado en el lugar que decidieron marcar.

- ¿Están listos?- preguntó el rubio, a lo que todos asintieron.- formen una fila entonces.-

De inmediato todos comenzaron a empujarse para ser el primero, todos menos Matt, quien estaba aún avergonzado ubicándose al final de la fila.

Participante número uno:

- ¿Te dio una erupción en la piel Mikami?- dijo Mello observando una mancha redonda y amarilla en el cuello del fiscal.

El muy tarado malinterpretó el mensaje de Matt y en lugar de tatuarse dos M's se tatuó un confite amarillo de los de marca M&M, cosa que por cierto, todos ignoraban menos él (Me cago en la... *-* ¿Acaso existe una persona más tarada en la faz de la mugrosa tierra?)

Participante número dos:

- Te queda muy bien Light... y tu piel es tan suave...- externó recorriendo con uno de sus enguantados dedos el brazo del castaño, que no hizo más que sonreír satisfecho.

Participante número tres:

- Near eso es muy lindo!-

- G-gracias Mello.-

Participante número cuatro:

- Eso si es condenadamente apetecible.- susurró al oído de L para después inclinarse y dar un mejor vistazo al lollipop con el cartel de "Eat me!" muy cerca del trasero del tierno panda.

Participante número cinco:

- Matt quítate el parche...- dijo el ojiazul.

- Me da pena...-

- Hazlo por mí...- les sorprendería la rapidez con la que el pelirrojo hizo desaparecer el adhesivo ante uno de los famosos susurros de Mello. Al hacerlo, quedó revelado en su cuello un cartel que decía "MXM" con letras góticas y una pequeña rosa roja recostada bajo él. Si bien no era un diseño grande, los detalles sobraban de manera magnífica, haciendo de éste el más elaborado. El rubio quedó anonadado y por qué no conmovido ante la imagen que presenciaba.

- ¿T-tú... tú hiciste esto?-

- Algo así... es que... y-yo...-

- ¿Sabes algo? Acabas de ganar otro desafío...- murmuró Mello besando a Matt en la mejilla.

Por supuesto que todos los allí presente lo observaban con cara de "¿WTF?" pero les pareció lo justo de todas formas... o eso supongo.

Luego de eso Mello, Kat y los chicos fueron a almorzar juntos a un restaurante de primera, si bien todos estaban algo deprimidos, excepto Matt claro, decidieron no demostrarlo en frente del rubio. Después de esto los chicos regresaron a la mansión, Mello y Kat se habían ido de compras o algo así. Según lo que había dicho el rubio, la cita sería a las 9:00PM y Matt tenía demasiado tiempo para prepararse.

La tarde pasó de forma lenta y apacible, aunque en la casa no todo fuera así, Light paneaba algo, algo que quitaría a Matt del camino, por lo que llamó a L y a Near para comentarles su plan.

- Chicos, la razón por la que los llamé es porque debo abrirles los ojos, hay un estorbo en esta casa.-

- Si es por Mikami, ya todos decidimos votar por el para eliminarlo.- respondió Near tranquilamente.

- Lo sé, pero una vez que Mikami se haya ido, nos quedará un contrincante mucho pero que él.- declaró Light.

- ¿De quién hablas?- cuestionó L.

- Hablo del pelirrojo... Matt.- dijo el castaño en tono sombrío.

- Light, no creo que sea justo hacer algo en contra de él, quiero decir, el no nos hizo nada a nosotros.- respondió nuevamente el detective.

- ¿Estas ciego L? ¡Nos está alejando de Mello!- dijo Near.

- Lo que sea que planeen... no cuenten conmigo.- finalizó L dejándolos solos.

- Bien Near, al parecer somos tú y yo... esto es lo que haremos...-

8:30PM en la Chocolate House...

"_Ya estoy listo... eso creo"_ pensó Matt subiendo sus googles para dar un mejor vistazo de sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño.

Traía puestos unos jeans azules, demasiado ajustados, (mucho mas que los que usaba usualmente) y zapatillas converse negras con algunos detalles en rojo. Arriba llevaba puesta una camiseta a rayas blancas y negras sin mangas, exponiendo sus blancos brazos y encima de ella, un chaleco corto y negro tipo esmoquin sin abotonar. Sus accesorios eran simples, pero completaban su estilo de una manera moderna y fresca, llevaba en su cuello una pequeña placa militar de metal con un inscripto que denotaba "M. Jeevas", una muñequera negra que llevaba estampado un muñeco vudú rojo con algunos alfileres clavados justo en el corazón y reposando sobre su frente, se encontraban sus inseparables googles naranjas. El cuadro era simplemente hermoso.

Sus verdes ojos descendieron hacia su cuello, justo donde se encontraba la pequeña gasa que cubría el reciente tatuaje y decidió quitárselo para que recordarle al rubio lo que había hecho por él.

9:00PM en la puerta de la chocolate house...

Mello detuvo su motocicleta, pero antes de que siquiera se quite el casco, descienda de ella y tome su arma para dar en primer disparo, Matt cruzó la puerta principal con algo de timidez.

Los ojos de Mello por poco se desencajaron al verlo allí, se veía tan atractivo con esa ropa, y ese delicado sonrojo que se posaba en sus rasgos... su rostro tomó temperatura y de pronto sintió la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzado. Agradeció a todos los dioses el trae puesto su casco.

Los pasos de Matt se acercaban al vehículo y una vez que estuvo a su lado, el rubio tomo otro casco y se lo entregó.

- Sube...- demandó con algo de nerviosismo, a lo que Matt, luego de ponerse el casco, levantó una de sus piernas y la pasó por encima del asiento de la motocicleta para asumir su posición. Al notar esto, Mello lo tomó de las manos y enroscó los brazos del gamer a su cintura, lo cual fue correspondido con un profundo sonrojo.- Sujétate fuerte... iremos rápido.- agrego Mello disfrutando cada segundo del agarre del pelirrojo alrededor suyo, Matt sólo asintió y aprisionó aún más al rubio.

Con un estruendoso rugido, el motor del vehículo se encendió y se pusieron en marcha. Luego de aproximadamente quince minutos de viaje, se detuvieron en una playa bastante hermosa. Al bajar de la moto, el pelirrojo notó un pequeño sofá negro bajo una carpa de verano, unas cuantas velas encendidas en forma de semicírculo alrededor de esta y un mesa baja en frente del mueble con distintos tipos de dulces y chocolates, además una botella de vino en hielo con dos copas de cristal a los lados y más velas sobre la mesa. Se quitaron los cascos y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al lecho para tomar asiento. Una vez allí, fue Mello quien comenzó con la conversación.

- De verdad me alegra que hayas ganado Matt... quería pasar tiempo contigo.-

- En realidad no creí que te gustaría... es demasiado cursi-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Que sentías algo por mí... somos amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos.-

- No encontré el momento adecuado.-

- Ya veo... ¿Esperaste a que haga esto para hacérmelo saber?- dijo sonriendo.

- Sabes que esa no era mi intención Mello...- Le devolvió la sonrisa instantáneamente.

De pronto, los dedos de Mello comenzaron a pasearse por el hombro derecho de Matt hasta llegar a su cuello, deteniéndose allí y observando detenidamente.

- Este no se ve como los demás...- afirmó refiriéndose al tatuaje.

- ¿Te parece?-

- Sí... este tiene algo distinto.- aseguró el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Te refieres a que parece uno real?- dijo Matt sonriendo con ternura. De repente, Mello pareció darse cuenta de algo muy importante y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en un gesto de asombro.

- No lo hiciste... ¿O sí?- musitó aún atónito.

- Al parecer...-

- ¡Dios, eres un idiota!- se apresuró a decir el rubio, para después tomar el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y plantarle un beso justo en los labios. Matt se sorprendió al instante antes esta reacción, pero luego se relajó y continuó el beso, apartando sus labios para que Mello adentrara su lengua suavemente. De un momento a otro la boca de Mello se apartó de la suya y se dirigió a su cuello lamiendo el tatuaje con delicadeza.- Seguro dolió como mil demonios...- susurró entre cada caricia que su lengua realizaba, logrando que el gamer se estremeciera.- ...Matt... no... no debiste hacerlo...-

- Quise hacerlo, Mello... ah...-

En la mansión...

- Nos podriremos aquí...- musitó Light cambiando de canal en la televisión.

- Maldito Matt...- musitó Near a su lado.

- No te preocupes enano... ni bien echemos a Mikami, el plan se pondré en marcha.

* * *

Ahí vamos con otro chap... ¿Qué tendrán planeado ese par de hijos de mala madre? ¡Quieren sacarlo a mi Matt! No se preocupen Super fangirl va a salvar el dia! Creo... Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo... pronto voy a subir un fanart de la vestimenta de Matt para la cita hecho por mí!!!

Si no leyeron el último de mis songfics "Creep" pues vayan y léanlo please! Además si les gustan los vampiros y en especial esta parejita ... Les tengo lo mejor! Toy traduciendo un fic de ingles a español llamado "Let it bleed" o "Déjalo sangrar" es de **Loveless-**slave, una autora espectacular! Si quieren pasen por ahí y déjennos reviews!

Necesito opiniones. Además, ahí deje una pequeña tabla de referencias para calificar mis fics de ahora en adelante (junto a sus valiosos comentarios por supuesto XD), pero de todos modos les refresco la memoria!

Puntaje para las review:

Death Note: suicídate

Puzzle: Puedo soportar tu fic

Cigarrillo o chocolate: Me gustó

Cigarrillos Y Chocolates: Me encantó

Eso es todo por ahora... no leemos en el próximo capítulo de "The Chocolate Bachelor"

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	6. Sweet Mellodies

Hi!!! Holas a todos... al fin subo este maldito capitulo! No saben, se me secó el cerebro de la peor manera! Estaba tratando de escribir pero. Puaj!!!! Pura shit!

Pero ahora toy happy ya que por fin lo publico...

Este chap va decdicado especialmente a Hoshii eater, Usaa-chan, seme/Matty te amooooo!!!( y te advertí que te iba a acosar XD) y por último pero no menos importante, Uke/Rob, ellos me estuvieron haciendo el aguante en todo esto y bueno, este es mi regalo!

A continuaciòn kes dejo los links de las canciones que utilicé para este chap!!!

*Kings and queens - 30 sec to mars

/watch?v=GjJmYnTxT3w

*It's my life - Bon jovi

/watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE&feature=fvst

*My humps - BLack eyes peas

/watch?v=iEe_eraFWWs

*This love - Maroon 5

/watch?v=wMvVWCkvv4M

*Geek in the pink - Jazon Mraz

/watch?v=UYZs42B4hIM

*SEX - Nickelback

/watch?v=IQfKupum48g

*For yor entretainment - Adam Lambert

/watch?v=l6LKXRCQAAs

*In my head - Jason Derulo

/watch?v=j1iQXnMsbwk

*Shiver - Maroon 5

/watch?v=wXpS0eArMVQ

*Secret - MArron 5

/watch?v=eEw1QqxNWAU

*The kill - 30 sec to mars

/watch?v=qF1wZQzpeKA

*I wanna grow old whith you - Adam Sandler

/watch?v=7CYI5bKZMes

*Teenagers - My chemical romance

/watch?v=k6EQAOmJrbw&feature=PlayList&p=E3FF861A55E7857E&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1&index=27

*I write sins not tragedies - Panic at the disco

/watch?v=LxMGasy87ZE

*What i've done - Linkin park

/watch?v=atj0m3-htZs&feature=related

Sin espacios!!!

Espero que les guste! Lean y disfruten!

Disclaimer: sólo me pertenece el desquiciado show que mis pobres chicos protagonizan (excepto Mikami y Matsuda)

Advertencia: Estupidez de Mikami… LOL

Ahí les va!

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 5: Sweet Mellodies

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando y preparándose para el nuevo desafío. Mikami sonreía bobamente, Light miraba la ventana con aburrición, L tenía vista perdida en quién-sabe-dónde mientras agregaba innumerables terrones de azúcar a su café y llevaba un dulce a su boca, Near con la misma expresión que L armaba una casa de naipes de pocker en la mesa mientras mordía una tostada (WOW... Near come LOL) y Matt bebía su café con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que incomodaba y enfadaba a algunos de los presentes.

La verdad era que no había nada realmente interesante que hacer ese día hasta que se les informara sobre el próximo desafío, por lo que todos se dedicaba a recorrer la mansión y husmear en todos y cada uno de los aparatos electrónicos de esta sin prestarse atención alguna unos a otros... declarándose silenciosamente la guerra.

El tiempo pasaba con algo de lentitud y la casa continuaba callada sepulcralmente cuando de pronto se escuchó el ruido de una arma disparándose en el jardín principal. Por supuesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se encontraban allí mágicamente, encontrándose con cinco atriles formando una semi-ronda y una gran pantalla frente a ella que denotaba con letras góticas "Sweet Mellodies" y el usual trono de chocolate en el centro de todo aquello.

- ¡Hola chicos! Matt... ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Mello dirigiéndole una mirada descarada a Matt.

- B-bien gracias...- respondió con su usual timidez.

- Maldito...- musitaron inaudiblemente Near y Light al unísono.

- Ok esto es lo que haremos, como pueden ver allí hay cinco atriles que cada uno utilizará... este es el desafío de hoy "Sweet Mellodies" y tendrá tres etapas. Estas son las instrucciones de la primera: Sonarán estrofas cortas de canciones de mi playlist, y deberán presionar el botón rojo que estará frente a ustedes y decirme el nombre de la canción. En la segunda instancia, tendrán que continuar cantando la canción, por supuesto presionando antes el botón. Por último nombrarán el, la o los interpretes de la canción. Pasen a set y prepárense... habrán algunas distracciones.- terminó por decir sonriendo Mello de es manera siempre tan sensual en él.

- Esto será fácil...- musitó L dirigiéndose a su puesto.

- Oh diablos... jamás escuché la música que escucha Mello en todos nuestros malditos años de amistad... ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabré?- dijo Matt para sí con expresión de preocupación.

- Conocimiento general.- pronunció Light con confianza y altanería.

- Sabía que de algo serviría espiar a Mello por tanto tiempo.- Susurró Near sonriendo.

- Más vale que sea música clásica.- Murmuró el torpe de Mikami.

- ¿Están listos chicos?- cuestionó el rubio tomando asiento en su trono a lo que su incógnita era respondida por un "sí" simultáneo.- Bien... comencemos.- finalizó presionando un control remoto que hizo resonar el primer soundtrack de la playlist.

_**We were the kings and queens of promise**_

_**We were the victims of ourselves**_

_**Maybe the children of a lesser God**_

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Heaven and Hell

BIP!

-Kings and queens.- dijo Near monótonamente.

- ¡Muy bien Near! Tienes el primer punto.- exclamó Mello.- Ahora es donde empieza la verdadera distracción...- musitó sacando de quién-cojones-sabe-dónde un lollipop de chocolate con forma extrañamente sugerente (si saben a lo que refiero... bwahahaha!) y comenzó a lamerlo antes de que comience a sonar la otra canción, logrando así que todos lo observen con descaro y no prestaran atención a lo que venía... muy buena distracción.

_**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted**_

_**No silent prayer for the faith departed**_

_**And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**_

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

BIP!

- I-it's my life.- escrutó Light intentando de retenerse de violar a Mello.

- Perfecto...- dijo el rubio sin distraerse de su golosina.

_**I drive these brothers crazy, **_

_**I do it on the daily, **_

_**They treat me really nicely, **_

_**They buy me all these icies.**_

BIP!

- ¡MY LUNGS!- Gritó Mikami sonriendo como idiota.

- No tarado es My Humps.- externó Near golpeándose la frente.

- Incorrecto.- suspiró Mello a lo que el botón de Near sonaba.- Dilo nube.-

- My Humps.-

- ¡Otro punto para ti! Vamos L, Matt, esfuércense más.- animó lamiendo la punta del lollipop, causando casi una hemorragia nasal en ellos dos.

_**I was so high, I did not recognize **_

_**the fire burning in her eyes, **_

_**the chaos that controlled my mind.**_

BIP, BIP!!!

- ¡This Love!- Se apresuró a decir Matt saltando en su lugar con nerviosismo y sosteniendo un pañuelo en su rostro (CUTE, CUTE, CUTE!!!) ya que por poco Near lo dice y su sangrado nasal no ayudaba, pero gracias a dios sus reflejos de gamer lo salvaron esta vez.

- Correcto Matt.- sonrió Mello sin dejar de lamer el chocolate.

_**So what I've got a short attention span**_

_**A c**__**oke in my hand**_

_**Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand**_

_**My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock**_

A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot

BIP!

- L.-

- Geek in the pink.- dijo l intentando dejar de observar a Mello con ojos pedrastas y pervertidos, era curioso pero él jamás se había distraído tanto en toda su vida... pero estamos hablando de Mello... él junto a un popsicle de chocolate pueden cambiar las cosas drásticamente.

- ¡Correcto L! Un punto para ti.-

BEP... BEP... BEP!

- Wow, se acabó el tiempo... estos son los puntajes hasta ahora:- el rubio señaló la pantalla que cambiaba de pronto para mostrar el nombre de cada uno con sus respectivos aciertos.

NEAR: 2

LIGHT: 1

MIKAMI: 0

MATT: 1

L: 1

- Near, vas a la delantera... Mikami, siento decirte que no participarán en la próxima ronda...

- ¡Oh demonios!

- Continuemos, esta el la parte donde tiene que continuar cantando la canción ¿Listos?-

- ¡Sí!- respondieron todos.

El siguiente soundtrack comenzó a sonar con estridencia logrando que todos se sonrojen.

_**I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
**_

"SEX" de Nickelback... nadie se atrevía a continuar cantando y Mello comenzó a sonreír seductoramente a medida que paseaba su lengua por el largo de su lollipop.

B-BIP... resonó uno de los botones tímidamente...

- Near...-

-I'd love to try to set you free... All of you all over me...Love hearing the sound you make the second you're done...- Entonó intentando imitar la melodía suavemente.

- Muy bien enano... _your voice is hot..._- pronunció aún con una sonrisa plasmada en sus apetitosos labios, cosa que hizo que el suave tono rosa de las mejillas de Near se convirtiera en un rojo intenso.

- Maldito mocoso...- susurró Matt al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Next...

_**No escaping when I start **_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart **_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm **_

So hold on until it's over

BIP!!!

- Matt...-

- Oh! Do you know what you got into... Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do... Cause it's about to get rough for you... I'm here For Your Entertainment...- Cantó el pelirrojo sin vacilar aumentando un tono sexy a cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba... esta vez, Mello se sonrojó.

- E-entonces... este punto te... p-pertenece...- musitó el rubio lamiendo sus labios con algo de timidez.

- _Thank you babe..._- respondió Matt sonriendo con confianza, cosa que de alguna manera logró incomodar aún más a Mello.

Next...

_**Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.**_

_**Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.**_

_**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_

_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

BIP!

- ¡Light!-

- In my head, you fulfill my fantasy... You'll be screaming no... In my head, its going down... In my head, its going down.- Cantó el castaño con voz firme y entonada.

- Correcto Yagami... tienes una buena voz.- susurró el ojiazul recuperándose de su pequeño instante de debilidad.

Next...

_**There may not**_

_**be another way to your heart**_

So I guess I'm gonna find a new way in

BIP!

- Dime Matt...- ronroneó Mello.

- I shiver when I hear your name... I think about you but it's not the same... I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin...- canto Matt con un especialmente tono juguetón en la última frase que sus labios liberaron mientras sonreía. Mello se sonrojó otra vez y carraspeó suavemente para anunciar la próxima canción.

- ¡Otro punto para Matt! Continuemos... antes de que caiga desmayado o viole a ese chico...- susurró Mello con cuidado de que nadie lo escuche.

NEXT!!!

_**Driving fast now**_

_**Don't think I know how to go slow**_

_**Where you at now**_

_**I feel around**_

_**There you are**_

_**Cool these engines**_

_**Calm these jets...**_

BIP-BIP!

- L... lo siento Light, el botón de L sonó antes.- aclaró Mello.

- Maldición...- musitó el castaño.

- I ask you how hot can it get... and as you wipe of beads of sweat... slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"- Exhaló L mientras observaba cómo Mello encerraba entre sus dientes el lollipop y lo recorría para morder la punta. _"¡No te distraigas diablos!"_ gritó una vocecita en la mente del detective.

BEP... BEP... BEP!!!

- Muy bien chicos, aquí termina la segunda etapa espero haber escogido buenas canciones...- todos los rostros cambiaron a un tono rojizo ante tal comentario ya que la temática de las últimas canciones era SEXO (BWAHAHAHA! :3)- Algunos de ustedes lo están haciendo genial... otros (CofcofMikamiCofcof) no del todo... veamos los puntajes:

NEAR: 3

LIGHT: 2

MATT: 3

L: 2

- Near, Matt, veo que van parejos. Light, L, lamento decirles que la etapa final deberá ser jugada por los dos chicos con mayor puntaje, desde ahora sólo Near y Matt competirán...

- Ok...- murmuró L desilusionado.

- Bien... pero sólo quiero que sepan que yo soy mas sexy que ustedes dos!- dijo Light con resentimiento al albino y al pelirrojo.

- Am... Les deseo suerte en la próxima instancia, deberán nombrar al intérprete esta vez ¿Ok? Comencemos.- anunció Mello sonriendo sensualmente.

_**Come break me down**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**I am finished with you**_

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_**All I wanted was you.**_

"_Demonios… sé la respuesta, pero no recuerdo… tenía algo que ver con el número treinta... o diablos!"_pensó Matt a lo que se oyó un agudo sonido del atril de Near.

BIP!

- Near.-

- 30 seconds to Mars.- dijo en voz baja el albino intentando esconder una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Matt._ "¡Ahí lo tienes!"_ pensó.

"_¡Jodido enano de mierda!"_ gritó Matt en su interior.

_**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad**_

_**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad**_

All I wanna do is grow old with you

BIP!

"_¡Sé quien la canta… es de la película que vi con Mello hace unos años!"_ pensó Matt con entusiasmo.

- Adam Sandler.- dijo Matt sonriendo cálidamente ante el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando Mello y él vieron esa película juntos al quedarse en castigo en Wammy's con la vieja de literatura, a quien le encantaba ver películas cursis.

- ¡Lo recordaste cachorro!- pronunció Mello respondiendo la sonrisa.

NEXT

_**They said all Teenagers scare **_

_**the living shit out of me **_

_**they could care less as long as someone will bleed **_

_**So darken your clothes **_

_**or strike a violent pose **_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone **_

_**But not me.**_

BIP!

- My chemical romance.- respondió Near.

- Correcto.- añadió Mello algo desilusionado (YAY el solo quería que gane Matty!!! ).

- Enano mugroso...- gruño el pelirrojo.

NEXT!

_**Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, **_

_**and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. **_

_**"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. **_

_**"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**_

BIP, BIP!!!

- ¡Panic at the disco!- aulló Matt en desesperación.

- ¡SI!- contestó Mello.- Bien... esta es la última canción... quien responda correctamente tendrá una cita a solas conmigo.-

NEXT AND LAST!!!

_**What I've Done.**_

_**I'll face myself,**_

_**To cross out what I've become.**_

_**Erase myself,**_

_**And let go of what I've done.**_

BIP- BIP!!!

- Linkin Park...-

- G-ganaste... Near... tú vendrás a la cita conmigo.- susurró Mello intentando fingir emoción.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Dijo Matt golpeando el atril.

"_Bien... ahora sólo queda ganarme su confianza y Matt lo perderá todo."_

::::###Flachback###:::

- Recuérdalo Near... si en caso uno de nosotros pierde el desafío, el otro intentará ganarlo... quien gane la cita con Mello, lo convencerá de que Matt no es una buena elección... luego, todo se pondrá en marcha.-

- Lo que digas Yagami...-_ aunque a fin de cuentas... yo ganaré._

:::###Flashback end###:::

* * *

YAY!!! Al fin actualicé… perdón otra vez por la enorme espera. Otra vez…

Saludos y besos enormes a Hoshii eater, Usaa chan, Seme/Matt y Uke/Rob!!!! Los amooooooo!!!!!!

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	7. Conf, citas y la gran estafa Part I

Buenas queridísimos lectores! ¿saben algo? Esta mañana me desperté parcialmente recuperada de mi bloqueo de autor masivo! Y me siento mucho mejor ahora. Exactamente a las 9:45AM , me levanté y abrí mis archivos de fanfics a medio escribir y decidí continuar los que me llamaran la atención primero, y allí estaba... mi queridísimo "The Chocolate Bachelor" con un mugroso cliffhanger en el mejor momento de la historia! Allí, gritándome _"¡Vamos pedazo de idiota, puedes hacerlo! ¿O acaso me dejarás aquí otro par de semanas (MESES) haciendo espacio en tu PC? ¡No seas cobarde y escríbeme maldita sea!"_ y yo pensaba _"¿Desde cando un fanfiction se pone tan agresivo con su dueña?... oh sí... cliffhanger."_ Fue algo de lo más gracioso... luego escuché voces en mi cabeza que me gritaban ideas e ideas para el fic y no pude detenerme a escribirlas. ¿No es grandioso?

Me sentía tan bien mientras mis dedos viajaban a una velocidad extraordinaria en el teclado de mi compu, que tuve que darme unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda con orgullo al notar que cada palabra que escribía no se me dificultaba en nada! Era como si la historia me estuviera incitando a escribir! Soy una LOCA!

Bien, sólo espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Seguramente, luego de este capítulo, vas a tener incontenibles ganas de ahorcar a Light e insaciables impulsos de patear a Near... bueno, quizá no sea para tanto, yo al menos lo sentí... O_o

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Mello y Matt serían los dioses del yaoi y reinarían todo el mundo ficticio y real regalándonos lemon y copulando como conejos drogados con éxtasis... yeah! (¿Me sobrepase?... ¡Oh vamos! Soy una fangirl, ¿Qué esperaban? Además, quiero ver que alguien niegue que eso le gustaría... Bwajajajaj! YAOI MASIVO!)

Saludos a todos los reviewers, abrazos afectuosos y chocolates a Hoshii eater (Por favor continua La Familia Lawliet, que me encantó!... Lectores, vean ese fic también y dejen reviews y besitos para que continúe!), Seme, Uke y Usaa chan (Espero que haya mejorado) para ustedes chicos, que son mi soporte y para los demás lectores que me suben el ánimo de la mejor manera! Oh, y por poco olvido a Amiin-chan que me mandó una adorable review gracias a Hoshii… Muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia!

Espero satisfacerlos con el chap y ahora... A LEER! (Sonó demasiado nerd ¿Verdad?)

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 6: Confesionario, citas y la gran estafa (Parte I)

Luego del desafío todos volvieron dentro de la mansión para el almuerzo, que fue eterno. Light sonreía sin motivo alguno y Near, aunque nadie además de Matt lo notaba, sonreía satisfechamente y refregando su victoria en el rostro de su anterior contrincante intentando causar así un ataque de nervios en el pobre pelirrojo, que no perdía de vista ni una sola burla del albino desgraciado. L por supuesto cayó en cuenta de lo que acontecía y observó a Light con desdén mientras de reojo observaba la pequeña pero intensa batalla de miradas entre Matt y Near.

- ¿Qué sucede L?- inquirió Light volteando ligeramente para conectar sus ojos color ámbar con los azabache del otro chico que se sentaba justo a su lado sin probar bocado.

- No creas que soy idiota Yagami... sé exactamente lo que están planeando... no lograrán salirse con la suya.- respondió con un ligero toque de indignación y en voz baja para mantener la conversación ajena a los demás comensales.

- Oh por favor... no estamos haciendo nada, sólo estoy feliz por la primera victoria de Near... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el gran pionero de la justicia es un mal perdedor?- el castaño sonrió maquiavélicamente como sólo él lo logra hacer (Insértese los ojos rojos a lo Kira en esta escena... maldito. - -#). L inmediatamente saltó el primer plato y tomó su postre de fresas para alzar un poco en una cucharilla y justo antes de dirigirla a su boca miró a Light a los ojos.

- _Justice will prevail..._- Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios antes de que se pusiera de pie (Sin olvidar tomar su postre claro...) y caminó hacia el vestíbulo.

- Bunas tardes habitantes de la mansión!- sí, adivinaron, era el tarado de Matsuda con la vocezota. -Veo que ya terminaron de almorzar, me gustaría, como de costumbre que se acerquen al confesionario al oír sus nombres. Sé que siempre hacemos esto luego de las citas, pero mañana no estaré presente. (para fastidiar... LOL)- Mikami que hasta ese momento sólo estaba en silencio observando el reloj cerró una de sus manos en un puño y lo lanzó hacia arriba en un gesto jovial y auténticamente alegre mientras susurraba un "¡Sí!" con ánimo.- Pude ver eso Mikami...- se limitó a decir Matsuda ante tal falta de respeto. (Jajajaja... Matsuda JAJAJAJAJ... respeto AJAJAJAJA)

- ¿Y qué importa?- respondió el fiscal.

- Deberías saber que aquí nadie te soporta, conductor.- musitó Matt con enfado. (Pero continúa siendo condenadamente tiernoooooo! *Hemorragia nasal de la desquiciada autora*).

- Haré caso omiso de sus comentarios... (Yo: Como lo haces con tu cerebro... bleh.) -Mikami, serás el primero.- agregó volviendo a la alegría.

El pelinegro obsesionado con Kira caminó con parsimonia al confesionario, una vez dentro cerró la puerta y tomó asiento.

- ¡Hola Mikami! ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora? Oí que perdiste otro desafío...-

- Pues sí.. pero al menos nadie me odia, además no cero que voten por mí, no supongo una amenaza... aún.- (¡¿Amenaza? Una amenaza es dejarte sólo con Light esposado, eso es una amenaza!)

- ¿Cómo te sientes con la victoria de Near?-

- Pues no siento realmente nada, ya que ese enano es demasiado joven para Mello... no durará ni quince segundos en la cita.-

- Pero es menos idiota que tú...- suspiró Matsuda. (YAY! Un cometario inteligente otra vez) .

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Q-que soy... ¿Más idiota que tú?- (... lo que fácil viene fácil se va... LOL)

- Llama a Light por mí... él es quien sigue.-

Grave error... Mikami salió del confesionario gritando "¡KAAAAMIII!" a todo pulmón, cosa que en lugar de llamar a Light, lo alejó ya que en ese mismo instante comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Oh... no importa ya...- suspiró Matsuda con cansancio.- L ¿Vendrías tú? Al parecer Light está algo ocupado huyendo del pedrasta de Mikami.-

- Un segundo.- respondió el detective colocando un dulce en su boca para luego dirigirse al confesionario.- Aquí estoy Matsu...-

- Entonces... ¿Qué opinas de Near ahora?-

- Que es un soez y vil mocoso con intenciones ocultas...- dijo en tono sombrío, casi como Beyond Birthday (Lindo! *-*).- Pero, ¿Qué puedo saber yo?- insinuó volviendo a su tono inocente y tierno.

- ¿A qué te refieres con soez y vil?- preguntó el conductor con auténtica intriga.

- El pastel de aquí es realmente delicioso Matsuda, creo que iré por un poco más... nos vemos luego...- pronunció el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Am... OK!- Dijo sonriendo alegremente Matsuda por supuesto olvidando de inmediato todo con el repentino cambio de tema de Lawliet, que por lo visto le lavó el cerebro por completo. (Vaya idiota! O_O).

- Matt... acércate al confesionario.- demandó Matsuda con tono de superioridad.

- No me jodas tarado.- escrutó el pelirrojo terminando su juego.

- ¿Por favor?-

- Ok, ok... voy.- terminó por decir luego de ganar la partida, guardarla y ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- dijo Matt una vez dentro del cuarto.

- Am... yo...- Hay que aceptarlo, en ocasiones Matt puede ser algo intimidante y su mal humor no ayudaba mucho en la situación.- E-en el desafío...-

- ¡OH SI! ¡El dichoso desafío! ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡Ganó Near! ¿No es una condenada sorpresa? Se me hacía extraño que no haya ganado ni una prueba hasta ahora... es que estoy acostumbrado a verlo ganar una y otra vez... ¿Sabes algo más? ¡Mello lo odia! Y a que no adivinas porqué... ¡Pues por que siempre gana maldita sea!- Gritó el gamer estirando sus brazos al cielo y enfatizando cada palabra con temibles y exasperados gestos faciales que dejaron a Matsuda congelado y el posición fetal al otro lado de la habitación. No era nada usual encontrar a Matt en ese estado... es sólo que... Oh vamos... se trataba de Mello ¡DE MELLO! Mihael Keehl. Ése era el motivo de sus cambios de ánimo repentinos... de cada emoción en su ser. Y esta vez se habían acercado mucho a él.- Y-yo lo siento Matsuda... no me controlo del todo cuando Mello está involucrado... ahora sólo dios, si es que existe, sabe con que estupideces le llenará la cabeza ése enano bastardo.

- E-está todo muy bien... te disculpo... puedes irte... ¡Sólo si quieres hacerlo!- se apresuró a aclarar para que Matt no sintiera que lo estaba echando de allí y sufriera otro ataque de ira. (Tee hee hee... Matty con un dulce ataque de ira :3)

- Bien... nos vemos luego.- musitó el pelirrojo encendiendo la PSP nuevamente.

- Near... sigues tú.

- Iré en un momento.- murmuró Near con su usual tono bajo y monocorde mientras colocaba la última pieza de su puzzle en su sitio correspondiente. Caminó hacia donde se suponía que debía ir y llamó a la puerta educadamente.

- Adelante Nate.- externó Matsuda con tono demandante nuevamente.

- Dije que me llames Near por favor.- pidió el pequeño con voz amable pero sombría de alguna extraña manera. (Sí... sombría... LO ODIO!)

- Ajá... lo siento campeón ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué se siente ganar tu primer desafío? De seguro es genial.- afirmó el hombre animadamente.

- Oh es muy gratificante, gracias. Al parecer podré pasar mi primer tiempo a solas con Mello.- respondió con 'algo' de ánimo (Si es que a esa cara sin emociones y esa voz inquietantemente inexpresiva se le puede otorgar un calificativo referente a la alegría... Lo siento, se me pegó la actitud del algodón por un segundo... es tan fuckin' raro... XD pero no se preocupen, volví).

- Me imagino que no todos en la casa están del todo contentos con eso...- insistió Matsuda observando la pantalla que le mostraba al pequeño sentado al otro lado en busca de alguna mutación en sus rasgos o un sobresalto al menos (Vamos... levante la mano quien piense que Near y su monotonía es extremadamente exasperante... LMFAO).

- Eso no llega a ser un hecho completamente relevante para mí... el no saber cómo perder un desafío me parece trivial e infantil... se supone que somos personas desarrolladamente maduras, eso no debería suceder... – respondió negando con la cabeza ligeramente en gesto de reproche.- Pero viendo y considerando que no puedo suprimir ese tipo de actitudes en mis pares, creo que tomaré ventaja de ello...- agregó comenzando con sus usual rutina de enredar un bucle se su blanco cabello son su pulgar e índice.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?- preguntó Matsuda seguramente cayendo en cuenta de que no había asimilado ni una mugrosa palabra de lo que el pequeño genio había externado.

- Haré que todos se sientan como perdedores por haber fallado en un desafía tan simple, mi querido Matsuda... a veces dañar la autoestima de las personas provee de ventaja indiscutible a quien sabe hacerlo.- respondió mirando hacia oto lugar.

- Aún no entiendo qué dijiste, pero suerte con eso... en verdad asustas si te lo propones ¿Sabías enano?- agregó el conductor algo inquieto.

- Agradecería que no utilizaras tal calificativo en mí... si fueras un ápice más observador cuando camino, me veo casi de la altura de Matt.- aclaró el enano (JA! Se lo pidió a Matsuda, no a mí... a joderse.)

- Bien, puedes irte... pero ¿Me harías un favor antes?-

- ¿En qué puedo servirte?-

- ¿Traerías a Light al confesionario?-

- Claro.-

- Gracias enan... Near... heh...-

- Ahá.-

Quince minutos después...

- Matsuda... L-lamento llegar... t-tarde...- espetó Light con dificultad acomodando su cabello y su ropa, la cual estaba desalineada y fuera de lugar, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración por huir de esa manera de Mikami. (En realidad Mikami sólo gritaba ¡KAMI! Pero al escuchar esto Light salió huyendo despavorido pensando que ese era otro intento de violación de parte del fiscal, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Por ende, Mikami salió corriendo tras él intentando hacerle entender, cosa que Light obviamente3, a base de miedo, ignoró... afortunadamente, lo detuvieron minutos después Matt y L.)

- No hay problema.- respondió la vocezota.- Bien dime, ¿Qué tal el desafío?-

- No me quejo, al menos Matt no ganó de nuevo.- respondió el castaño mientras (seguía) alineando su ropa.- pude haber ganado, pero sentí que Near lo merecía esta vez... él es el más pequeño de todos y necesitaba ganar confianza.- agregó sonriendo como sacerdote corrupto (Yo: Créanme, ese tipo de sonrisas existe!).

- Eres tan buen perdedor Light...- dijo Matsuda con auténtica ingenuidad.- supongo que no te torturaré hoy... puedes irte.-

- Eso fue fácil.- susurró Kira poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

- Muchas gracias.- aclaró carraspeando.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido en la mansión, todos se encontraban exhaustos de laguna manera y realizaba sus actividades habituales; videojuegos, noticias sobre Kira, dulces... pero faltaban dos personas... ¿Qué sucedió con los espejos y los puzzles?

OH SI... los desgraciados se encontraban en una de las habitaciones preparando su malvado plan.

- ¿Sabes que hacer Near?- inquirió Light mirando a los ojos al albino.

- Naturalmente... ¿A qué hora sería más conveniente que le sugiera ver los videos de vigilancia?- preguntó enrulando sus cabellos.

- Am... ¿Estaría bien a las dos de la mañana? A esa hora todo el mundo está dormido y además noté que esa es justo la hora en la que tú te sientas en el sofá para armar casas de naipes en la mesa del hall.- analizó Light.

- Eres bastante observador Yagami... eso es útil.- señaló Nate.

- Lo sé... Am ¿qué planeas usar para la cita?- preguntó el ojimiel pensativo.

- Supongo que lo des siempre.- contestó el enano mirando hacia su ropa.

- No, Near... esta noche debes brillar... debes ganar toda la confianza de Mello... debes... seducirlo.- terminó por decir Light sonriendo maquiavélicamente otra vez.- Ahora ve a darte un baño.- ordenó a lo que Near asintió ligeramente y caminó hacia el otro cuarto.

Una hora después (Near se tarde demasiado... BTW)

- Ven aquí Near, te haré una transformación...- anunció Light jovialmente, viendo al fin en marcha su plan.

La hora del encuentro se acercaba... Near y Light se encontraban nerviosos de alguna manera. Una vez que terminó la transformación del albino, se aseguraron de hacer los últimos ajustes a su previsión.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de tu cabello Yagami?- cuestionó la pelusa.

- No debes preocuparte por eso, tengo una tintura de cabello especial, sale con tan solo un lavado... sólo sígueme la corriente allí afuera... nada fallará. Tengo la ropa y los accesorios, me veré idéntico a él.- aseguró Kira.

- Como digas.-

- ¿Sabes algo enano?... te ves bien. Creo que lograremos engañar a todos sin esfuerzo alguno... Hora el show.-

Minutos después en la sala común...

- MALDICIÓN PELUSA!- se escuchó el grito aparentemente enfadado de Kira.- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIÓ ALGO COMO ESO?-

- Lo lamento Light... debo irme ahora, luego te ayudo.- dijo Near corriendo hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, ni muco menos detenerse a ver si los demás habitantes de la casa volteaban a verlo por su repentino cambio. Obviamente todas las miradas se encontraba posadas en Light, quien jalaba desesperadamente un chicle de su cabello.

- ¡YA VERÁS PENDEJO!- gritó una vez más.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó L extrañado mientras todos centraban su atención en la cabellera del castaño.

- Mascaba chicle en mi cama, esta calló en mi cabello accidentalmente y el maldito albino, en lugar de arreglarlo, lo empeoró.- refunfuñó el universitario con furia.

- HAHA... Que inútil...- musitó Matt sonriendo.

- Lo mataré cuando regrese de su cita. Diablos... tendré que usar una maldita gorra hasta que logre quitármelo.- _"Y de esa forma, nadie notará que teñí mi cabello."_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Fuera de la mansión...

Near salió de allí algo incómodo y avergonzado por su 'nueva imagen'. Miraba de un lado a otro, eran la siete treinta, justa la hora que Mello debería pasar por él para la cita. Intentó parecer tranquilo, pero se le hacía algo difícil. No podía evitar abrir sus ojo dos milímetro más de lo normal y parpadear al pasar don minutos. (Por que usualmente sus ojos siempre se abrían a la misma medida y parpadeaba cada diez minutos... vaya extraño.)

Salió de sus cavilaciones de pronto cuando sintió el rugir de una motocicleta aproximándose por el camino de la derecha para luego estacionarse justo frente a él. Una chico vestido de cuero descendió de ella y removió si casco.

Unos penetrantes y azules ojos se abrieron de para en par ante la imagen del niño frente a él. Near llevaba una camiseta con las mangas rasgadas, mostrando sus pálidos hombros; jeans blancos y ajustados a su predesarrollada y escuálida figura; usaba zapatillas Convers blancas con detalles negros y de su cuello colgaba una cruz negra. Además, su cabello ya no era completamente blanco, tenía algunos mechones negros y grises que caían despreocupadamente entre las hebras color nieve.

- ¿N-near?- balbuceó Mello mirándolo de arriba abajo completamente confundido, pero de alguna forma fascinado.

- Si... soy yo...- respondió con timidez y dulzura (¿Dulzura? Maldito enano... -#).

- Te ves... bien... es algo extraño verte usando algo que no sea completamente blanco.- aclaró Mello mientras continuaba estudiando a Near.- creo que me acostumbré demasiado a verte... no lo sé... blanco.-

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó inocentemente el albino.

- Yo no dije eso...- espetó Mello acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído.- Me parece... interesante...- esto puso definitivamente nervioso al otro chico.- ¿Nos vamos?- agregó el rubio invitándolo a subir a la motocicleta. El peliblanco obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salieron de allí.

Luego de unos momentos, ambos se encontraban en una tienda de chocolate... blanco.

- Pensé que te agradaría este lugar.- dijo Mello sonriendo, a lo que las mejillas pálidas de Near tomaban un suave color rosa. -Sígueme, hay una habitación VIP especial para nosotros aquí.- caminaron por un pasillo largo que daba a una puerta blanca, la cual abrieron para encontrar un cuarto completamente blanco lleno de almohadones alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal que contenía chocolates de similar color, copas de cristal también y una botella del mismo material con vino... blanco. (¿Exageré las cosas? ya que...)

- M-mello...- exhaló Near impresionado.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo mientras guaba al albino a su asiento.

- Muchas gracias... por todo.- murmuró el pequeño. Ambos tomaron asiento.

- No hay de que... Ganaste tu primer desafío ¿Cómo de sientes?-

- Muy feliz de haberlo logrado... quería estar contigo.- dijo con voz baja y acercándose a Mello para dejar un tímido beso sobre sus labios, a lo que el rubio tomó su rostro y lo profundizó por unos segundos, después liberando su agarre y dirigiendo si mirada a la sonrojada tez del niño. Sonrió, pero aún así, no se sentía a gusto... era extraño... no era como cuando estaba con Matt.

- Y, dime... ¿Qué tal las cosas en la casa?- inquirió Mello mientras se alejaba con suavidad, tomaba un sorbo de su vino y le pasaba una copa a Near.

- Oh... todo está bien... sólo algo me inquieta... estaba esperando a tener una cita a solas contigo para decírtelo.- _"Hora del plan."_

- Pues aquí estoy.-

- Es que no sé en realidad cómo lo tomarás...- respondió el pequeño farsante bajando la mirada.

- No puede ser tan grave.- aseguró el ojiazul con voz cálida.

- Veras... M-matt... Matt es algo... insinuante conmigo...- (Yo: Maldito pendejo!)

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- cuestionó Mello en un cambio repentino de voz y expresión... se veía confundido y ligeramente desilusionado.

- ¿Cómo explicarme?... se acerca a mí... y dice cosas... o intenta besarme.-

- ¡¿Matt?- no podía salir de su asombro. _"Él jamás haría algo como eso... no lo haría."_

- El mismo... siento decírtelo yo... es que no pude contenerlo más... yo...-

- No lo creo... él no haría eso.- _"Es el momento... espero que lo demás salga como Yagami prometió."_ Dijo el albino en su fuero interno.

- T-tengo... pruebas Mello.- aseguró apartando la vista unos segundos más para verse culpable y así ganar más confianza.- Al principio no quise decírtelo... temí lastimarte... pero es que te quiero tanto... lo siento.- _"No debería decirle que encienda las cámara a una hora exacta... más bien debería sólo comentarle que esto es algo que suele suceder en las noches y que debería ver si es que sucede algo hoy. De esa forma no me veré muy sospechoso."_ Pensó nuevamente mientras se removía nerviosamente en su asiento aparentando incomodidad.- Casi todas las noches sucede... sólo sería cuestión de ver en las cámaras de vigilancia para creerme.- _"Tampoco le diré el lugar... será muy obvio. Además tiene una habitación llena de pantallas, será fácil para él encontrarnos."_

- Matt...- suspiró Mello con melancolía. _"Dijo que no sería capaz de hacerme daño... ¿Por qué lo haría?"_

- Perdóname... ojalá... pudiera... arreglarlo... - siseó Near acercando sus labios a Mello una vez más, pero esta vez el rubio se aparte amablemente y tomó su celular.

- Roger... trae la limusina.- mijo luego de marcar un número y luego colgar.- Lo siento Near... necesito estar solo por ahora. Roger te llevará a la mansión, esperará por ti en la entrada de la tienda.- _"Diablos... esto no es bueno. Seguramente se enfadó conmigo... pero sé que mirará los monitores esta noche. Al menos logré eso... hay un 95% de probabilidades que lo haga."_ Maquinó nuevamente el farsante.- Adiós...- exhaló Mello levantándose de allí y saliendo por la puerta. Pronto se escuchó el rugido de su moto abandonando el lugar... todo estaba hecho ya.

* * *

¿Qué tal el chap? ¿Tienen ganas de matar a Light y a Near? Háganmelo saber y los ayudaré *-* saluditos a todos y si no es mucha molestia (Y por supuesto si les gusta el lemon) pasen por el que publiqué hace poco "Clases de arte" necesita reviews!

Otros datos: ¿Saben algo? Estoy trabajando en tres nuevos longfics y no puedo esperar a postearlos! Pero primero debo acabar con este que tengo aquí, de lo contrario me estancaré...

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	8. La gran estafa Parte II

Bien, hola a todos! Creo que los canso pidiendo disculpas por los atrasos, pero aquí estoy subiendo otro capi de este fic y esperando siempre que sea de su agrado… sin más preámbulos ni ceremonias les permito continuar con la historia no sin antes agradecerles por seguir leyendo :3

Advertencias: Aquí es donde entra algo de drama a la historia… espero que agrade!

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus sexys personajes! *-*

A leer!

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 8: La gran estafa (Parte II)

No era capaz de explicar por que sentía lágrimas abandonando sus azules ojos, nublándole parcialmente la vista en medio de la carretera. Lo único que agradecía realmente era estar llevando puesto su caso para ocultar sus debilidades. _"¿Cómo es posible que Matt haya hecho algo como eso?" _pensó aún intentando disipar ese extraño sentimiento de traición y angustia que lo invadía momentáneamente._ "Pero Near no mentiría... ¿O sí?... sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo... aunque quizá esta sea la más dolorosa..."_ admitió para sus adentros acelerando la velocidad de su vehículo, con la esperanza de que así lograra olvidar las lágrimas que no paraban de rodar aún sin explicación factible por sus níveas mejillas.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la cita...

Near tomó su blackberry de su bolsillo y marcó un número que de inmediato se señaló como "LY". Esperó pacientemente el tono de la línea hasta que al fin una masculina y clara voz se hizo oír por el auricular.

- ¿Near?-

- Yagami... hice mi parte. Todo lo que nos quedo por hacer es preparar todo para esta noche. No fue nada expreso, pero de algo estoy seguro... él observará las pantallas.- aseguró el peliblanco enrulando su cabello en uno de sus diminutos dedos con tranquilidad.

- Bien hecho.- felicitó Light. Near pudo deducir perfectamente la malévola sonrisa que se hacía presente en el semblante de su castaño interlocutor.

De pronto, el sofisticado claxon de una limusina interrumpió la conversación.

- Debo irme Yagami... apresúrate con lo de tu cabello... ¿Creyeron lo de la goma de mascar?- cuestionó inexpresivamente.

- Claro que lo hicieron... incluso dedujeron que estoy devastadoramente enfadado contigo... eso ayudará. Tengo tiempo suficiente para que la tintura haga efecto por completo.- afirmó Kira sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Bien.- el claxon resonó otra vez, pero no se preocupó de parecer sospechoso, al estar al fondo de la habitación todavía, podía excusarse de que no lo había oído.- No hablaremos hasta la hora del plan... ambos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer perfectamente. Me voy.- concluyó Near cortando la comunicación sin siquiera darle a Light oportunidad de despedida.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde encontró la limusina negra de Roger y subió en ella sin protestar. Una vez dentro pidió disculpas por no haber escuchado a tiempo la bocina y se reacomodó para continuar con su recorrido hacia la casa.

De vuelta en la Chocolate House...

- Ese maldito enano debe estar llenándole la cabeza a Mello con una sarta de estupideces.- susurró para si mismo Matt rodando los ojos y presionando un conjunto de botones en su PSP que lograron asesinar a su contrincante con una patada voladora en su Street Fighter Zero, descargando la ira y los celos que sentía de sólo imaginar a Mello con Near simplemente sentados en una misma habitación... eso claramente llevaba su enfado al extremo.

- Matt... veo que estás solo ¿Te molestaría algo de compañía?- se oyó decir a L tomando asiento a la derecha del pelirrojo, que sólo se encogió de hombros en una seña de qué-más-da auténtica.- deberías tener cuidado Mail...- sugirió L llevando uno de sus bombones de fruta cubiertos de azúcar a su boca y luego notando como el chico a su lado giraba la cabeza para enfrentarlo y prestándole mayor atención, ante el toque de inminente advertencia con el que resonaba su verdadero nombre con la voz del detective. Se podía vislumbrar a todas luces que el tema mencionado le interesaba a Matt de sobremanera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso L?- inquirió con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

- Aún no fui capaz de deducir qué es lo que en realidad sucederá, pero alguien te quiere fuera de la casa, y pronto.- aclaró el detective lamiendo de sus dedos los restos del dulce que segundos atrás tenía.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kira y N?- preguntó el tercero de Wammy's House pausando su juego de improvisto y dejándolo de lado para continuar la conversación.

- Exacto.-

- ¿Y por qué me lo adviertes? Podrías dejar que se salgan con la suya, sería un peso menos para ti... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no eres tú quien planea todo el complot?- dijo sabiamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás con aire relajado logrando que su espalda hiciera contacto con el respaldo del cómodo sofá.

- Matt... te aprecio, y si debo ganar o perder, quiero hacerlo honestamente... no suelo interferir en situaciones de esta índole, pero viendo y considerando que a Mello le agradaría tenerte aquí y que jamás he tenido nada en tu contra...- se sinceró Lawliet.

- Ya veo...- admitió Matt procesando de una manera más profunda lo que su ex-mentor acababa de externar y finalmente asimilándolo como verdadero.

- Es lo único que quería decirte... las cosas se van complicando conforme pasa el tiempo aquí, podrían tomar cualquier tipo de medidas para hacerte desaparecer... debes estar preparado para sabe cómo defenderte. Eso es todo.- culminó L levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar hacia la estancia delantera de la casa.

Matt se quedó sólo con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa situación no debería sorprenderlo en lo absoluto... no lograrían salirse con la suya, al final la verdad saldría a la luz.

- Gracias L... - musitó con transparencia para después reanudar su juego.

En el baño común...

Un castaño en proceso de convertirse en pelirrojo estaba encerrado allí probando los diferentes productos para el cabello que había comprado cuando tuvo unos segundos libres en una de las salidas con Mello (Justo después de que todos se habían tatuado en uno de los últimos desafíos, Mello y todos los demás habían ido a almorzar y Light fingiendo necesitar una medicina, corrió hacia la farmacia más cercana ara comprar lo que ahora utilizaba... El muy bastardo lo tenía todo muy bien planeado y guardado para el momento adecuado.)

- Maldición...- murmuró envolviendo su cabeza en papel protector. Una vez hecho esto, sintió unos golpes en la puerta y de pronto se desesperó.

- Vamos Kami ¿No es este el baño común?- se escuchó la voz del fiscal del otro lado de la puerta. _"Al menos es Mikami... él no sospechará de mí... sólo es cuestión de hacer que se largue de aquí y de seguro obedecerá..." _pensó para sí mientras se preparaba para su respuesta.

- No me siento... del todo b-bien... ve al otro baño p-por favor...- dijo con voz entrecortada para después fingir vomitivas arcadas y dejando caer agua libremente al piso para simular mejor su enfermedad.

- ¡¿No necesita ayuda?- se apresuró a decir Teru con algo de nerviosismo y clara preocupación (Vaya tarado... ).

- ¡NO! Sólo... sólo obedece... y-y no se lo digas a nadie... n-no necesito lástima.- terminó por decir y culminando con otro extraño sonido proveniente de su garganta.

- Como diga...- respondió Mikami alejándose de allí. Ni bien Light escuchó esos molestos pasos alejarse, continuó con su deber. Había cubierto todas las cámaras de ese baño para completar impune sus objetivos... nada podría detenerlos.

Fuera del baño... (LOL)

LA gran puerta principal de la mansión de abrió para dejar pasar por ella a un exhausto Near que fue a parar directamente a su habitación luego de recibir miradas de asombro de sus compañeros por su repentino cambio de look. Eso se debía que no le habían prestado atención en lo absoluto cuando salió de la casa, por lo que no pudieron saber si es que se había arreglado de esa forma antes de salir en la cita o mientras esta duraba, siendo ese un motivo para cambiar su apariencia.

Revisó rápidamente el closet de Matt, asegurándose antes que nadie siquiera se acercara a la habitación, y tomó una camiseta rayada para esconderla en una almohada blanca que extrañamente siempre llevaba a todos lados. En realidad sí tenía un motivo... sabía que en algún momento debería ocultar algo de los demás habitantes de la casa y que parecería muy extraño que comience a trasladar cosas consigo sin motivo alguno, por lo que la entrar en la casa el primer día, se propuso cargar esa pequeña almohada blanca consigo al tener en cuenta su pequeño objetivo. Antes de llegar a la casa Light le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no encontraba la camiseta rayada, por lo que él ahora debería conseguirla. _"Yagami, eres un idiota..."_ pensaba mientras cambiaba su ropa a su atuendo habitual y salía de la habitación silenciosamente para depositar la almohada bajo los cobertores de Light y abandonar el cuarto antes de que alguien más se enterara.

Eran las 11:30 PM, estimó que en cuatro horas como máximo, todos estarían dormidos y aquello les daría la oportunidad de realizar su primer movimiento.

La puerta del baño de la estancia resonaba y un pálido y ojeroso Light salía de allí envuelto en una gran cobija color negro y un gorro en su cabello. Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Near fingió impresión, alo que el castaño apuntaba con su dedo índice causativamente al enano y entronaba sus ojos mortalmente para comenzar a hablar.

- ¡Maldito enano de mierda! ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Mello? Espero que se haya divertido mucho, por que te mataré! ¡Si pudieras ver cómo quedó mi cabello maldita sea! ¡Tendré que usar este puto gorro por toda la vida! ¡Y para el colmo estoy enfermo!- gritaba Kira ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos sus contrincantes.- ¡¿Y ustedes que mierda me ven?- exclamó por última vez abandonando su lugar y encerrándose en su habitación con un sonoro portazo.

- Me imagino que no querrá salir de allí por un buen tiempo...- acotó Mikami observando con ojos preocupados la puerta de la habitación ahora siendo completamente impenetrable ante el sonido de una llave girando violentamente del otro lado de la misma.

- Utilizaré la cama de Giovanni si no te molesta...- agregó L en dirección al fiscal.- hace poco comencé a toar píldoras para dormir, y necesito una cama eventualmente.- aclaró finalmente. (Es TAAAAAAN tiernooo! X3)

- Ok...- respondió el pelinegro a lo que todos volvían a sus actividades anteriores... todos ignorando la malvada sonrisa que se formaba en ciertos pálidos labios.

Al otro lado de la habitación L/Light...

El ojimiel se descubría frente al espejo desmaquillándose el rostro con paciencia para no dañar su frágil piel con crema para trasero de bebé (vaya marica...) luego de quedar lúcido nuevamente se acercó cama... _ "¿Qué hacer hasta que sea la hora?... tengo tres malditas horas libres." _Suspiró para sí de pronto recordando algo mientras de acostaba en su colchón._ "¡Cierto! El enano maldito me tendría que dar la camiseta... demonios ¿Qué hago ahora? Tendré que salir del cuarto para pedírsela."_ De repente, algo molestó entre lo cobertores... una pequeña almohada de color completamente blanco._ "¿Y esto qué demonios es?"_ se dijo a lo que su blackberry vibraba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Near: "La camiseta está en la almohada si es que aún no lo deduces... Nate."_ "Ese pendejo presumido..."_ pensó quitando de la funda del cojín una camiseta negra y roja rayada.

- Bien... todo listo.- murmuró mientras se acercaba al espejo nuevamente y se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza a lo que una maléfica, aterradora y suficiente sonrisa se formaba en sus finos labios. _"Soy genial..."_

Mientras tanto en la estancia...

Todos estaba ocupados en sus asuntos.. nadie le prestaba atención a nadie, hasta que una voz resonó en los altavoces de la casa.

- Near... ¿Te acercarías al confesionario?- dijo Matsuda con voz amable a lo que el chiquillo, (Yo: Soez y vil mocoso con intenciones ocultas...) se ponía de pie lentamente y caminaba con pasos cortos hacia el pequeño cuarto.

- Hola Matsuda...- murmuró con desgano.

- Hola Near WOW, no puedo esperar a que me digas cómo fue tu cita!- alegó el otro joven. En los grises ojos de Near volvió a aparecer ese extraño y demoníaco brillo. (ARGHHHH! o)

- No exactamente como esperaba, peor estoy seguro de que las cosas mejorarán...- aseguró en enano otra vez con ese tono raro en su usual monótona voz.

- Near te vez extraño... ¿Lo sabías?- acotó el conductor a lo que el niño se percataba de volver a sus facciones rígidas e insípidas. _"El muy tarado no lo notaría aún si tuviera un cartel gigante en mi frente con luces de neón..."_ se recordó a sí mismo ahora sin importarle las opiniones del tono de Matsuda. (BOLUDOOOOOOO!)

- Eso puede ser por la pequeña disputa que tuve con Yagami... seguramente cuando salga de esa habitación querrá asesinarme...- dijo ahora como borrego a medio matar.

- ¡Oh no te preocupes amiguito!- conformó Matsuda sintiendo repentina lástima por el chico-oveja.- Estoy seguro de que Light puede ser algo extremista, y si algo sucede yo te protegeré.- aumentó para luego sonreír desde la otra habitación reconfortablemente aún sabiendo que el otro ni siquiera lo vería. Near sonrió maléficamente para sus adentros otra vez, pensando que el conductor sin cerebro luego le diría a Mello lo enfadado que Yagami se encontraba con él, y eso los haría parecer menos sospechosos en su desarrollo del plan.- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó maternalmente (¿WTF? O_o) el mayor esperando encontrarse con la historia del descontento surgido entre Kira y N.

- Pues... por accidente pegué una goma de mascar en medio de su cabello... y...- comenzó a explicar el enano mientras ponía su mejor cara de mosca muerta.

- Espera... ¡¿Que tú qué?- exclamó Matsuda sorprendido y aterrorizado.

- Fue sólo una simple goma de mascar...- agregó el bleach-boy (Yo: sé que es un mal chiste lo de bleach, ya que significa cloro... pero no pude resistirme LOL).

- Light querrá asesinarte pequeño!- dijo impresionado Matsuda.

- Pues no creo que haga mucho... ahora está en algo parecido a un extraño estado de shok y negación encerrado en su cuarto...- suspiró Near.

- Oh... bien... sólo... cuídate... TEN MUCHO CUIDADOOOOO.-dijo Matsuda con voz escalofriante.

- Am... Ok.- culminó Near abandonando la habitación.

Dos horas mas tarde...

Ya casi se acercaba el momento de poner en marcha el plan... Light continuaba encerrado en su cuarto fingiendo su shok y Near se preparaba para enviarle un mensaje de texto.

N: Yagami, a las 3:23PM comenzaremos con el plan. He notado eventualmente que las cámaras hacen brillar una pequeña lámpara roja cuando el zoom es utilizado, a base de esto podré verificar si las cámaras ya están siendo observadas y haré vibrar tu móvil con una llamada, a la que tú deberás responder saliendo de la habitación y haciendo tu parte._ "Mensaje enviado exitosamente."_ Leyó en sucesor de L en su mente.

Una hora y quince minutos más tarde en el cuartel de la maf... cof cof... la mansión de Mello...

"No debería hacerlo... se supone que confío en Matt... pero Near jamás mentiría... él es demasiado parecido a L... ¿Qué debería hacer?" se preguntaba cierto rubio encaminándose hacia la sala con los monitores de vigilancia.

No pudo vencer su curiosidad desgraciadamente y encendió las pantallas. _"Allí está Near... como siempre jugando son sus puzzles..." _pensó observando al peliblanco en su posición usual con un rompecabezas blanco a medio armar en el sofá de la estancia. Utilizó el zoom de la cámara para vislumbrar con mayor claridad la situación.

En la estancia de la mansión...

Los grises ojos del albino notaron el pequeño destello rojo en una de las cámaras de la esquina del cuarto y sonrió llevando una de sus manos hacia atrás de un cojín donde reposaba su blackberry listo para sólo presionar un botón y realizar la llamada... en diez minutos, Matt estaría allí.

En la habitación de Light...

Un celular vibró y Kira, asegurándose de no escuchar otro ruido o algún ser humano despierto en la sala, se puso de pie y se echó un vistazo en el espejo sonriendo. _"Esto será fácil..."_ esperó diez minutos más antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de su habitación y abrirla sin producir ni un solo sonido en el silencio de la Chocolate House.

Caminó parsimoniosamente reacomodando sus googles en la oscuridad de la noche y encendiendo un cigarrillo para darle una profunda inhalación y tosiendo en cuando el humo cargado de nicotina irrumpió en sus pulmones... _"Calma... todo estará muy bien"_ se dijo de pronto sonriendo y adentrándose en la estancia justo donde Near estaba... sentándose a su lado, a lo que el albino fingía un temblor en sus hombros ante la vista del gamer, pero aún así ocultando una macabra pero imperceptible sonrisa en sus facciones.

- Near...- murmuró el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente al copo de nieve que en ese momento se encontraba petrificado a su lado sin atreverse a emitir ni un sonido de su hipócrita boca, pero aún así venciendo el nerviosismo del momento y susurrando.

- Otra vez tú...-

El chico de camiseta rayada y jeans ajustados y azules se acercó aún más a él para susurrarle al oído.- Nadie nos ve, deja la timidez...- a lo que él lo empujaba intentando parecer indefenso ante las tácticas del pelirrojo frente a él.

Se acercó hacia su albina presa y besó su cuello a lo que él sólo se inclinaba en el sofá apretando sus puños cual víctima indefensa y fingiendo más temblores recorriendo su frágil cuerpo... Kira sonrió...

En el cuarto de vigilancia...

Near se hacía notar en una de las pantallas mientras un chico algo mayor que él y vestido con una reconocible camiseta a rayas y googles naranjas besaba su cuello y lo mantenía en su lugar sin darle una sola oportunidad de escape y la víctima fingía sollozos ahogados ante el contacto. _"No puede ser..."_

- Deja de hacer ruido... ahora nadie te oye...- susurró el pelirrojo a lo que Near suspiraba con angustia e intentaba musitar un débil 'Déjame ir Matt...'

Mello abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente subiendo el volumen de la pantalla t activando el zoom... atestiguando con incredulidad lo que sucedía desde el cuarto de vigilancia de la Chocolate House._ "Esto... n-no puede estar pasando..."_

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos provocándole ardor y quiso saltar de un puente en ese mismo instante... ya fue suficiente.

Gemidos ahogados de dolor y angustia se hacían oír de los labios del rubio que presenciaba dolorosamente el acto ante sí, sintiendo cómo le arrancaban el corazón a pedazos y los esparcían en lugares lúgubres y oscuros de donde jamás los recuperaría para volver a rearmarlo. Lloraba y lloraba en voz alta y abiertamente... ya sin importarle nada, sin importarle si lo oían, sin importar su orgullo nunca más.

"_Matt no lo haría... Matt no lo haría... debe haber una explicación... debe haber una falla..."_ una de las pantallas de cuarto de vigilancia se apagó con violencia a lo que la pared de dicha habitación sufría un fuerte golpe. _"Esto no puede ser verdad..."_ se dijo entre llantos.

En la soledad y el silencio de la estancia de la mansión, luego de descubrir que las cámaras ya no los seguían, N y Kira sonrieron maléficamente.

* * *

Bien, bien-VENGAN LOS REVIEWS! Allí me dirán qu les pareció este chap! Tomatazos y globos de agua habilitados! Si, los estoy haciendo sufrir un poco con esto, pero intentaré no tardar demasiado en los updates! Besos

Los reviews me ayudan a continuar!


	9. Eliminaciones

**Holaaa! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! Gracias a Tim Burton terminé este chap! Y pido DISCULPAS por esta HORRIPILANTE espera, ojalá no me odien tanto como yo misma me odio en este momento! No tiene idea de cuánto me costó escribir este chap, pero gracias a Kira la maravillosa Loveless-slave, me ayudó de una manera impresionante! Ok, es tarde y estoy utilizando una PC ajena, pero NO podía esperar a publicar esto (miedo a la muerte), por lo que no pude contenerme y aquí estoy ofreciéndoles este pequeño presente de Halloween. No tengo nada más para decir, solo, LO SIENTOOO! Abachoz para Loveless, Usaa-chan (la adopté y ahora es mi HIJA wiii!), Hoshii eater (y los chicos), ERoKyxXx (reviewer de oro), St. Black Rose (también la adopté, es mi imooto-chan) Y TODA esa maravillosa gente que dejó review, fav o alertas a este fiiic! PERDON POR ESTE ENORME BLOQUEO DE AUTORA!**

**Advertencias: No puedo decirlo, sólo NO ME MATEEEN! T_T OH! Y seguramente hay errores de ortografía, no pude esperar a publicar esto, como ya lo dije.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no es mi creación, aunque sí me he comprado una y muero por probarlaaa! (secretito fangirl, no me delaten los que me conocen XD)… **

**The Chocolate Bachelor**

Capítulo 9: Eliminaciones

En la Chocolate House...

Todo marchaba perfectamente para Light y Near hasta ese momento, no podían evitar sentirse completamente plenos y sin preocupaciones, sabían bien que Mello los había observado la noche anterior, ahora sólo les quedaría esperar a las eliminaciones del día.

Ambos se dirigían a sus cuartos para descansar de la enorme farsa que habían decidido montar, y que por desgracia había salido exactamente como ellos querían.

- Bien Yagami, todo está hecho... sólo falta aguardar a que la impulsividad de Mello salga a flote y haga efecto.- musitó Near mientras caminaba sin emitir sonido alguno con sus pies y tomaba una hebra de cabello blanco entre sus dedos para comenzar a retorcerla.

- EW, tengo suerte de que esta maldita pintura sólo dura unas horas...- rezongó Light tocando su cabello con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro (El muy metrosexual continua pensando sólo en cosmética...)- Iré a darme una ducha ahora mismo.-

- Bien… buenas noches… Kira.- murmuró el albino dibujando una malvada sonrisa (que apenas se notaba) en su rostro.

- ¡No me llames de esa forma!- exclamó el asesino volteando furiosamente, pero Near ya no se encontraba tras de él.- Ese pendejo sí que es extraño...- dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba su camino hacia el baño.

Nadie en la casa hacía ruido alguno, todos dormían plácidamente, nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie tenía idea de lo que implicaría la pequeña (gran) farsa que Light y Nate habían puesto en marcha.

El peliblanco simplemente entró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama como por inercia. _"No permitiré que nadie me sobrepase… ni siquiera L."_ se juró a sí mismo mientras se escondía entre los cobertores con una extraña sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. _"Hay un 95% de probabilidades de que Mello se deje llevar por su enfado y comience a desconfiar de Matt... aunque estoy más que seguro de que Mikami abandonará la casa, ahora sólo queda esperar por la partida del tercer sucesor y yo me quedaré con el premio mayor al final… lo lamento Kira, NADIE me gana en un juego."_ Sobre analizaba las cosas, de hecho no tenía la menor intensión de dormir, sólo quería saborear su victoria.

En el baño común...

- Diablos, esta cosa no saldrá tan fácilmente...- maldecía Light mientras intentaba quitar toda la tintura de su cabello de una vez por todas (claro está que quedaría hecho una mierda!). De repente, escuchó pasos, alguien había entrado en el baño común, él optó por quedarse en silencio mientras intentaba descifrar de quién rayos eran los pasos que acababan de irrumpir el cuarto.

Bien, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, si en caso quien había llegado era L, tendría que tener una excusa demasiado buena para salir de esa... pero lamentablemente, si siquiera así lograría engatusar al detective más grande del mundo (La carencia de materia gris...)

No supo qué demonios hacer y lamentablemente Ryuk no estaba allí para decirle quién rayos era su acompañante (hay que aceptar que adonis es algo inútil sin su shinigami), aún así se decidió a último momento a abrir la boca.

- ¿Q-quién está ahí?- preguntó finalmente, esperando en silencio a que la persona respondiera, el suspenso llenaba el ambiente y cada vez se hacía más denso, hasta que...

- ¡¿KAMI?- _"Gah, mierda..."_ bufó en su fuero interno al oír esa molesta voz de nuevo, _"Al menos mañana se largará de aquí..."_

- Am... ¿Mikami?- llamó mientras enjuagaba su cabello con mayor ferocidad _"Maldita tintura barata."_

- ¡KAMI!- chilló nuevamente la voz y Light rodó sus ojos en hastío.- ¿No es algo tarde para tomar una ducha?- cuestionó el fiscal mientras se acercaba a los lavabos.

- Para nada… hace algo de calor aquí.- respondió rápidamente a lo que el otro sonreía tontamente y se preparaba para lavar sus manos, claro que Light lo había intuido.- Mikami, estoy utilizando la ducha, por favor no... GAH MIERDA!- Gritó al sentir la lluvia que caía sobre él prácticamente quemar su piel.- MALDITA SEA CIERRA EL JODIDO GRIFOOO!- exclamó con fuerza a lo que el fanboy (LOL) cerraba apresuradamente el grifo del agua fría, reconociendo de inmediato su grave error.

- KAMI! KAMI, LO SIENTOOOO! T_T- dio un alarido arrodillándose ante la puerta del baño que utilizaba Kira y haciendo reverencia tras otra como un raro culto.- ! TT-TT- chillaba a todo pulmón.

- CIERRA A MALDITA BOCA ANTES DE QUE DESPIERTES A TODO EL JODIDO PAÍS, CARAJO!- reclamó Light_ "Sin duda él es el ser más estúpido que jamás conocí..."_ (mmm, no lo creo.)

Mikami obedeció rápidamente mientras realizaba sus reverencias en silencio y Light, suponiendo bastante bien lo que sucedía se golpeaba el rosto con su mano en una sonora palmada._ "Vaya idiota."_

Al día siguiente...

La noche había pasado realmente rápido y todos se dirigían al salón de comedor para desayunar, eran las 10:00AM. Como todas las mañanas en la Chocolate House, todo estaba listo y los mayordomos se habían retirado. En la mesa se podían ver servido prolijamente waffles con jarabe de chocolate encima, panecillos de distintas formas, (dulces en el lugar de L) pastelillos, donas y café caliente. Nadie se molestó en hablar, simplemente, cada uno, caminó a su lugar con cansancio y tomó lo que deseaba, el silencio era denso y pesado, pero no les importaba, preferían permanecer de esa forma. Las nominaciones se realizarían por la tarde y todos planeaban continuar con su pacto de silencio para no cometer ningún error con sus compañeros, o bien para analizar la situación y comenzar a decidir a quién escogerían y que sucedería en la casa como consecuencia.

Matt había dormido bastante bien, se encontraba descansado y con energía, pero no con el mejor humor de todos, presentía que algo andaba mal en la casa, es más… Lo sabía. Aún así optó por mantenerse al margen por el momento e intentar no tener contacto alguno con ningún miembro de la mansión, por lo que tomó su I-pod, se colocó los auriculares y comenzó a ignorar al mundo a su alrededor mientras se servía un generosa taza de café y encendía un cigarrillo.

L, por otro lado se encontraba inquieto, demasiado inquieto... la noche anterior había dormido pesadamente y eso no le agradaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios había sucedido. Siempre se jactaba de poder oír las cosas bastante bien aún mientras dormía, pero no cuando dormía de esa forma. De vez en cuando su sueño se incrementaba y quedaba desmayado en su cama, como la noche anterior... lamentablemente no había forma de que haya podido oír a Near o a Light, no había forma de saber nada. Tomó miles de cubitos de azúcar y los colocó en su café para después comenzar a mezclar el extraño brebaje con una pequeña cucharilla a lo que con su otra mano tomaba pastelillos ingleses.

El niño de cabellos blancos y el estudiante de universidad no expresaban emociones, ni siquiera respiraban emitiendo sonidos, sólo continuaba desayunando. Y Mikami... bien... Mikami... sólo hacía acto de presencia y devoraba lo que se le cruzase frente a él.

Luego de desayunar cada uno de los chicos se encerró en sus actividades personales...

L ordenaba y desordenaba sus dulces de colores, sentado de esa manera extraña en una de las sillas en la cocina y a cada minuto se encajaba uno en la boca; Mikami observaba las noticias intercalando frases como _"Kami debería hacer algo al respecto"_ dependiendo del crimen que se haya cometido; Near armaba casitas con cartas de póker en el suelo en completo silencio; Light se estaba haciendo un facial en el baño (Vaya marica...) y por último, Matt. Se encontraba jugando a Final Fantasy en su video consola, ignorando al mundo, como siempre.

Los minutos pasaban, el sosiego permanecía y su intensidad aumentaba, pero nadie hacía nada por cambiar ese hecho. Pasaron cuatro horas y la campanilla para el almuerzo resonó.

Lo de siempre, silencio...

Tres horas y media, mas tarde...

- HOLA CHICOS!- Exclamó una tediosa voz.

- Gah... otra vez tú.- murmuró Matt presionando con mayor insistencia los botones de su PSP, se podía oír claramente los gritos de las soldados enemigos que aniquilaba (había cambiado de juego a Call Of Duty). Los demás sólo murmuraron un aburrido y monótono "Hola Mastuda..."

- ¡Bien, ustedes sí que están animados hoy!- dijo la voz unas dos o tres octavas más arriba.- Saben que viene ahoraaa?- preguntó con su usual tono estúpido, como si en la casa sólo hubiesen retrasados en lugar de superdotados. (vamos, ni siquiera Mikami es tan Neanderthal!-.-)

- ¿La hora feliz?- pronunció Light saliendo del baño de repente con una cosa viscosa y verde esparcida por todo su rostro. Matt volteó hacia él y por poco se echa a correr y arroja su consola al suelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- exclamó con una mueca de asco y algo de miedo arrugando tiernamente la nariz lindo rostro (Kawaaiiii *-*)

L había llevado una de sus manos a su boca para que no se oiga su grito ahogado, a lo que Near hacía un gesto de disgusto bastante pronunciado para su monotonía.

Mikami gritó y salió corriendo diciendo que unos zombis le habían derretido la cara a su Kami. (-.-)  
- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?- preguntó Light completamente indignado por las reacciones de los chicos al ver su rostro.

- Para empezar, no contábamos con que embarrarías mierda alien en tu cara de esa forma.- Musitó Matt regresando a su juego.

- Se te ve muy bien, Yagami.- continuó Near haciendo un intento de sarcasmo.

- …- L simplemente continuó cubriéndose la boca.

- Bien, bien! No es hora de pelear chicos, MEJOR DESCÁRGUENSE EN LAS NOMINACIOOONEEES!- gritó Matsuda con emoción (seguramente saltando desde la cabina).- Y L, tú vas primero.-

- Hump...- L terminó sus dulces y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia el confesionario.

- Ok, Lawlipop...-

- Preferiría que no me llames de esa forma Matsuda.- Advirtió el detective tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá negro.

- Aw, Pero Mello...-

- Mello es Mello, tú eres Matsuda.- dijo cortantemente Lawliet llevando uno de sus pulgares a sus labios de manera infantil. (THE BABA)- ¿Quieres saber a quién nominaré o no?- propuso con algo de indiferencia.-

- Está bien…- respondió algo desanimado el conductor. L de pronto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Light Yagami.- pronunció con firmeza abriendo la puerta y abandonando el lugar con rapidez para evitar cualquier tipo de interrogación. Matsuda quedó en silencio por un momento y anotó el primer punto para Yagami, pero luego sonrió como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro y activó los altavoces una vez más.

- ¡Eso fue rápido! Matt, es tu turno.- el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia el pequeño cuarto con vagancia mientras guardaba su PSP en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un cigarrillo.

- Aquí estoy, no preguntes como estoy, ni porqué nominaré a la persona que escogí, sólo vamos al grano.- Demandó el chico encendiendo su cigarrillo.- Bien…-

- ¡Espera! N-no puedes fumar aquí dentro.- Dijo de repente Matsuda.

- Oh, vete al diablo... nomino a Yagami.- respondió Matt saliendo de la habitación con mala gana.- Una vez más el retra... cof, cof... conductor anotó el punto y activó los altavoces.

- Hoy los votos son bastante rápidos! Near, es tu turno.- El niño albino se dirigió hacia el confesionario lentamente, entró, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento de la misma manera que L.

- Buenas tarde Matsuda.- Saludó el niño.

- Vaya, ¡Veo que estás de buen humor hoy Near!- (Y cómo no lo estaría si acaba de hundir a Matty! T_T)

- Podría decirse... quiero retirarme lo más pronto posible, así que te diré mi voto ahora mismo. Elegí a Mikami.- musitó armando un bucle con un mechón de cabello blanco entre sus pálidos dedos.

- ¿Algun motivo en particular?- Inquirió le pelinegro buscando comenzar una conversación (LOL conversación con el algodón sin emociones! BWAJAJA!)

- Sólo es molesto... Debo irme, hasta luego.- murmuró para abandonar el cuarto.

- LIGHT YAGAMI!- se oyó una vocezota (la estúpida voz de Matsuda modificada claro) llamando al chico con complejo de dios para realizar su nominación. Kira, por supuesto se encontraba algo ocupado quitándose la mascarilla del rostro.

- Deja de joder Matsuda, llama a Mikami hasta que yo esté listo.- (Yo:*rodando los ojos*)

- Está bien... MIKAMIIIII!- otra vez resonó la grave voz y Mikami la escuchó desde el patio trasero, dejando de correr en círculos y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, para pasar directamente al confesionario.

- Hey, Mik-chan!- canturreó el torpe conductor sonriendo tontamente hacia la pantalla por donde podía ver al fiscal sentado frente a la cámara como si de verdad creyese que él podía ver su tarada sonrisa.

- Hola, Matsu-chan (?)- Mikami sólo puso un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro y se reacomodó en el asiento con aire serio.

- ¿Me dices a quién nominas?-

- Mmm, es algo difícil… ¿Sabes Matsuda? Ayer pequé...- El conductor por poco se ahoga con el refresco que se encontraba bebiendo en ese momento pensando lo impensable y temiendo por la integridad física de Yagami.

- OH POR DIOS ¿QUÉ HICISTE?-cuestionó exageradamente.

- Es que yo...- *silencio de suspenso*- Yo...- *otro silencio de suspenso*- Yo, Matsuda… yo...- *OTRO silencio de suspenso*.- Yo…-

- PERO HABLA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- gritó Matsuda saliendo se sus cabales.- P-por favor.- persuadió poniendo una sonrisa estúpida una vez más.

- ABRÍ EL GRIFO DE AGUA FRÍA CUANDO KAMI ESTABA TOMANDO UN BAÑOOOOO!- dijo alarmado Mikami y comenzando a correr en círculos llorando.- ME SIENTO UNA MOLESTIA PARA ÉEEEL!- (¿Y ahora es que se da cuenta?)- ¡ME NOMINO A MI MISMO MATSUDAAAA T-T!- Shock. Matsuda estaba en shock, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que había salido corriendo y llorando como una pendeja.

Segundos después el nombre de Yagami fue anunciado y se pudo ver a Adonis caminando hacia el confesionario con la piel brillante, enhiesta y alucinantemente suave, (como el culo de un bebé XD).

- ¡Pero si es mi conductor favorito!- Matsuda enarcó una ceja. (Vamos, ni siquiera él es tan idiota si se trata de Yagami...)

- Al grano Kira, dime a quién nominas.- se pudo ver a legua la cara de desconcierto del chico con complejo de dios, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y sonrió encantadoramente.

- Quiero echar a Mikami.- susurró poniendo su mirada maléfica con truenitos de fondo para luego levantarse del pequeño sofá y caminar hacia la puerta con aires socarrones y de triunfador.

Pasaron unos segundos y en la estancia, todos se encontraban en silencio, hasta que se oyó la música de suspenso y luego la voz distorsionada de Matsuda anunciando al nominado de la semana.- Y, quien está nominado para abandonar la Chocolate House es...- *silencio de énfasis*.-...- *más silencio de énfasis*.-...- *MÁS silencio de énfasis*- es...-

- DILO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- gritaron todos al unísono. (Todo vuelve.)

- Está bien... Es, MIKAMI!-

Todo había quedado en silencio y al pasar sólo unos segundos, el torpe de Mikami comenzó a llorar como niña golpeándose le pecho con su mano izquierda y repitiendo que no era digno de quedarse en la casa para competir por Mello ni mucho menos quedarse al lado de su kami. Todos simplemente rodaron los ojos en un gesto de 'que-estúpido-que-es-Mikami' y se desconcentraron, yendo cada uno por su lado. (Quizá a escoger la ropa que usarían para las eliminaciones D:)

Media hora más tarde en la suit de Mello…

Daba vueltas por toda la habitación pensando sin pensar, más bien recordando o que había atestiguado con sus propios ojos. Ese cabello intensamente rojo, la camiseta a rallas, su pálida piel... todo. No había duda, ése era Matt, y él simplemente no podía evitar sentirse en extremo dolido y profundamente indignado. _"Aunque mi corazón no desee creerlo, lo vi y no hay duda, él era Matt. Es inútil que continúe encerrándome en esta farsa, es inútil que pretenda que nada sucedió. Pero esto no quedará así... no puedo permitir que jueguen conmigo de esa forma, no puedo permitir mostrarme débil."_ Pensó para sí el rubio golpeando con fuerza la mesa pequeña que tenía en frente, haciendo temblar a los chocolates que reposaban allí y al extremo de su frustración. Mello de ninguna manera dejaría que le hagan eso... de ninguna manera haría la vista gorda, de ninguna manera dejaría que lo demás siquiera piensen que podrían intentar pisotear su orgullo (y sus sentimientos) de esa manera._ "Esto no se quedará así."_ Se dijo, y envió un mensaje a la Chocolate House.

La hora de las eliminaciones había llegado, pero nadie había cambiado su atuendo oficial, ya que unas oras antes, habían recibido una notificación de Mello, convocándolos a la sala común a las nueve en punto de la noche. Los chicos, claro está, estuvieron en el lugar indicado al momento exacto y la televisión plasma de la sala común se encendió de pronto. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia allí, desesperados por la decisión de su Chocolate God y un mensaje de texto, se reproduzco en la brillante pantalla.

"_SIENTO NO PODER ASISTIR A LAS ELIMINACIONES DE HOY CHICOS, PERO AL MENOS QUIERO QUE CONOZCAN LA DECISIÓN QUE HE TOMADO… EL ELIMINADO DE HOY ESTÁ MUY CONSIENTE DEL PORQUÉ DE MIS ACCIONES, ESO ESPERO. POR ESO…_

_MATT, TOMA TUS PERTENECIAS Y ABANDONA LA MANSIÓN."_ FIN DEL MENSAJE.

Cinco pares de ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo que acababan de leer, ante lo que acababan de asimilar. L simplemente no pudo creerlo, Mikami no entendía nada, Matt no sabía qué demonios sucedía, ni siquiera Light y Near tenían una idea de que era lo que acababa de suceder. En resumen, cinco mandíbulas colisionaron con el suelo.

* * *

Quieren asesinarme ¿VERDAD? Ustedes ahora mismo me tienen un profundo y mortal odio… o quizá soy demasiado paranoica…

Espero sus puntajes y sus coments…

P/D: ERoKyxXx, terminé el one-shot que te prometiiii, espero poder publicarlo pronto :3

Eso es todo por hoy amigos, denme fuerzas fanfictionales para que pueda publicar pronto de nuevo TuT

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	10. This is war

HOLAAAA! TANTO TIEMPO! Ay dioses, subo esto porque sé que si no lo hago YA, nunca más lo haré xD y NO quiero que eso pase. PERDONENME por haber estado jodidamente ausente con este fic, y agradezco de corazón a todos los que me siguieron. Mis lamentables excusas son que no he tenido tiempo y otra, la ispiración me falló colosalmente.

Heh~ me gustaría tener más tiempo para dar excusas o hablar estupideces, pero mis padres me quitan de la PC xD, así que sólo diré las advertencias y el santo disclaimer.

Advertencias: Cosas algo tristes… ya saben lo que ha pasado en el otro capi. OMG L saliendo de sus cabales! Y lo que siempre quise que le hagan al puto de Near :'D (no piensen mal xD)

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío y la canción ue utilicé ahora tampoco, la canta mi actor favortio Adam Sandler (no Lambert XD) y se llama 'I wanna grow old with you' La canción más tierna y de la peli más tierna de Adam~ The wedding singer~ deben verla *espacio publicitario :'D*

Ahora sí, lectores, es hora del Chap~~

The Chocolate Bachelor

Capítulo 10: This… is war

No sabía qué pensar, no entendía qué había hecho mal, se sentía devastado, se sentía demasiado herido y ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido su error para poder enmendarlo. Siempre había sido fiel, siempre había sido honesto, siempre había sido paciente, y todos los días se juraba a sí mismo que nunca lo traicionaría… y siempre lo cumplía. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a tan terrible decisión? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, ya no quería hacerlo. Pero más allá de todo, más allá de todo el dolor que sentía, decidió hacer lo que siempre hizo cuando se trataba de él… obedecer.

Ni bien el mensaje hubo terminado, él se puso de pie en silencio y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Near y comenzó a recoger sus cosas intentando mantener la mente en blanco. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de preguntarse '¿Por qué?'. Había un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos ardían a punto de liberar lágrimas a lo que sentía cómo su corazón perdía un fragmento con cada movimiento, con cada respiración dificultosa. Dejó sus maletas en la cama, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Una vez que estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie esté cerca, volvió, tomó asiento y tomando su rostro en medio de sus manos, lloró.

En la estancia...

L había soltado su dulce, Mikami no sabía si saltar de la alegría o preguntarse qué diablos pasaba, Light tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y aún no reaccionaba ante la noticia, y Near… Near se había quedado observando la pantalla con una expresión en blanco, fría y monótona, de verdad le sorprendió la decisión del rubio, pero no podía importarle menos, las cosas estaban saliendo como él quería después de todo.

L estaba indignado, sentía que no había sido capaz de proteger esa justicia que tanto pregonaba en todos lados, él sabía que algo como esto sucedería, pero no estuvo lo suficientemente alerta como para evitarlo.

- Light Yagami...- susurró con veneno cargando cada una de esas sílabas mientras volteaba lentamente para clavar sus oscuros y filosos ojos en el chico de cabellos cobrizos.- Light Yagami...- murmuró de nuevo y el aludido giró hacia él sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil y su respiración se alteraba.- ¡Eres una rata! ¡Una sucia rata!- gritó de pronto L saliendo completamente de sus cabales y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para confrontar a Kira, quien en ése momento intentaba que su miedo no se escape a sus facciones y revelen lo que en realidad sentía. Eso que inexplicablemente carcomía sus pensamientos y hacía que su corazón se contraiga inevitablemente, nublando sus pensamientos e incitándolo a autoflagelarse alguna manera... culpa. Pero su orgullo era mucho más fuerte y su altanería le negaba mostrar debilidad, por lo que simplemente enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas y se encontró con la miraba furibunda del detective.

- Lo sé.- respondió tranquilamente cruzando sus piernas y apartando la mirada en un gesto despectivo, que en realidad era la falta de fortaleza como para mirar a Lawliet a los ojos. Se sintió estremecer y sintió ganas de correr y limpiar su mente por un momento, pero no sabía que de eso se estaba por encargar de chico de cabellos azabache, quien ya había entrado en posición y le lanzó un golpe de puño cerrado directo a la mejilla derecha. La cabeza de Light giró con violencia mientras L se preparaba a dar otro golpe, pero se contuvo. Supo que de nada serviría que alguien salga herido de allí, además, Mikami ya se había puesto de pie preparado para contraatacar o al menos detenerlo.

- Eres una rata, Light Yagami.- murmuró con la voz sombría y ronca para alejarse de allí y dejar a todos en silencio.

Near sonreía mirando hacia el monitor que ya se había apagado en la sala, sonreía satisfecho y triunfante, pero L en medio del camino había volteado y el niño pudo sentir el peso de su mirada sobre él, pero no estaba listo para oír las palabras a las que siempre temió, la palabras que siempre habían formado parte de sus pesadillas secretamente en aquel orfanato.

- Me desilusionas N...- allí venían, colisionarían como una bomba en su cerebro y lo sabía bien.- Te desheredo.- fueron las últimas palabras de Elle Lawliet antes de abandonar la habitación.

En la habitación de Mello…

Estaba recostado boca arriba observando el techo de su habitación intentando no arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer, intentando no explotar en culpa y pedirle a Matt que regrese a la casa. Eso era insólito ¿Por qué moría por pedirle perdón a quien lo había lastimado en primer lugar? Era estúpidamente dependiente y lamentable, pero de verdad sentía ganas de volver el tiempo y considerar mejor las cosas. No, lo había visto con sus propios ojos… esa noche atestiguó claramente cómo la persona que más le importaba lo traicionaba sin siquiera intentar esconderse o al menos tener en cuenta las cámaras de seguridad. _"Matt…"_ no quería pensar en nada, no quería analizar nada, sólo quería bloquearlo todo y proseguir con su vida y el burdo reality show que había montado, encontrar a alguien de una vez y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la ausencia de Matt no le importase en lo absoluto.

Tomó su barra de chocolate y la lamió con suavidad con la mirada adherida al techo de esa habitación desolada y silenciosa, esperando pacientemente el 'crack' de su golosina al partirse gracias a la débil presión de sus perfectos dientes. El sabor a cacao se esparció en su boca y lo tranquilizó como siempre lo hacía, sintió sueño, sintió ganas de descansar de toda la mierda que había vivido, sintió ganas de desconectarse de la apestosa realidad al menos por una vez y despertar renovado. Suspiró con cansancio y terminó de engullir su chocolate con lentitud para, luego de la última mordida, cerrar sus ojos y soñar… soñar con que era fuerte y nada le afectaba, soñar que no se sentía como un idiota, soñar que no se sentía rechazado…

En la Chocolate House…

Matt salió de la habitación y sin dejar que nadie lo viese, se acercó hacia la puerta trasera para atravesarla y salir de allí de una buena vez. La limosina negra lo estaba esperando desde hace quince minutos, de verdad no había tardado casi nada en empacar sus cosas. Ninguno de los otros integrantes de la casa notó que se iba, todos estaban en sus asuntos: shock, ira, burla, intentos por no sentirse culpable, y demás.

- Bien… hasta nunca.- susurró cerrando la puerta definitivamente a lo que el chofer tomaba sus maletas y las acomodaba en el baúl de la limosina para después abrirle la puerta, cerrarla tras él y subir a su cabina comenzando la marcha hacia el departamento del adolescente que se encontraba a sus espaldas con semblante muerto y ausente. Ni siquiera se molestó en presentarse en el confesionario, de verdad las cosas no estaban como para oír la tediosa voz de Matsuda.

Unos ojos verdes y ahora extrañamente opacos, observaban los autos, personas y casas, pasar frente a él a una velocidad media, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su I-pod y esperaba que la primera canción al azar lo distrajera un poco, pero no había tenido en cuenta que esa canción haría justamente todo lo contrario…

_**I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad**_

_**Carry you around when you arthritis is bad**_

_**All I wanna do, is grow old with you…**_

El chico de cabellos relucientes y rojizos escuchó con atención las frases de ese soundtrack que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía y justamente, de todas las canciones entre miles de carpetas, se reproducía. Bajó sus esmeraldas con desilusión mientras cualquier sueño de estar con la persona que realmente amaba, se iban por la borda. A él no le gustaban las chicas, no le interesaban, pero tampoco era gay, el no era para nada homosexual, pero Mello… Mello era simplemente lo que él necesitaba, quien lo complementaba en todo sentido, el único que lograba que sintiera todo lo que no sentía por otra persona, el único que lo entendía.

_**I'll get you medicine, when you tummy aches**_

_**Build you a fire if the furnace brakes**_

_**It could be so nice, growin' old with you…**_

Y hubiese sido tan hermoso pasar toda su vida con él, estar a su lado, serle fiel, amarlo, como lo hizo desde un principio, como lo hizo desde el día en que lo conoció y supo que estarían juntos por siempre, sin importar que fueran amigos solamente al menos, pero ahora ni siquiera a eso podía llegar. Había cometido un enorme error y no tenía la menor idea de cuál era, honestamente no sabía qué había hecho mal y por ende, no sabía cómo rayos repararlo.

_**I'll miss you, kiss you,  
Give you my coat when you are cold.  
Need you, feed you.  
Even let you hold the remote control.**_

Y hasta se había imaginado cómo hubiese sido la vida con él, tal como un niño irremediable y tontamente enamorado. Imaginaba cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si hubiesen permanecido juntos por siempre, cada mañana con una riña por falta de chocolate, escenas de celos en cada esquina y caprichos en las tiendas de dulces. No hubiese cambiado mucho de los tiempos en los que eran niños, sólo habría algo más que amistad atándolos.

Sus ojos se humedecían una vez más mientras los acordes de esa guitarra resonaban con tranquilidad y precisión, pero se negaba a llorar de nuevo, se negaba a verse débil una vez más.

_**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
Oh I could be the man,  
Who grows old with you.**_

Las últimas frases de la canción acariciaban sus oídos como susurros, mientras él bajaba sus googles naranjas a sus ojos y esperaba inerme los acordes finales. _"¿Qué hice mal?"_ daba vueltas en esa pregunta una y otra vez, sin poder encontrar nada que haya hecho molestar o que haya herido al rubio. _"No hice nada… yo… yo nunca hice nada malo."_

_**I wanna grow old with you**__._

Ya nada se podía hacer, como de costumbre, los eliminados no tenían permitido ningún contacto con Mello o con la casa. Aún así, luego de escuchar la estrofa final de la canción, esa canción que había oído en una película que había visto con Mello años atrás, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y quiso golpearse por haber sido tan idiota. Se quitó los auriculares y se recriminó por no haberlo pensado antes, por autoflagelarse por algo que no había hecho y que él mismo se había jurado que jamás haría. Quiso poner sus manos alrededor de ese blanco cuello y estrecharlo con fuerza, verlo retorcerse de dolor, golpearlo, hacerle sufrir físicamente todo lo que había sufrido su corazón. Pero su plan había sido perfecto, Matt ahora no podría acercarse a la casa por ningún motivo. Quiso explotar…

- Near…- susurró tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en medio de las rojas hebras de cabello y reprimiendo un grito desgarrador que estaba a punto de escapársele. _"Eres un maldito, eres un maldito desgraciado."_ Pero no, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por nada del mundo, rápidamente tomó su blackberry y revisó sus contactos, tal como lo esperaba, el número de L se había borrado junto a los demás. Sin embargo, eso definitivamente no era un problema para un hacker de su categoría, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su bolso y sacó de allí su laptop. Tecleando con fuerza y agilidad y consiguiendo con una rapidez casi sobrenatural el número del detective, esperando poder contactarlo sin problemas, sólo debería espera a que el programa termine de cargar y lo demás sería como un juego de niños._ "Esto no se quedará así…"_

A la mañana siguiente la atmósfera se encontraba tensa y silenciosa, como después de toda eliminación, nadie quería interactuar con nadie y sólo esperaban a que Mello se presentase con el nuevo desafío. Cada uno por su lado, se esparcieron en la casa tratando de no mirarse al rostro y permanecer un tiempo aislados de la competencia y quizá buscar más estrategias para continuar en el programa y ganarse el corazón del rubio, todos menos cierto chico alto, delgado, de cabellos negros y mirada oscura… él trataba de descifrar alguna manera de que la verdad salga a la luz, bien, pero debía saber cuál era la verdad primero. Agradecía tener tiempo libre gracias a otro día de ausencia de Matsuda y sólo buscaba tranquilidad para pensar a gusto y buscar la manera de que N y Kira fueran juzgados y próximamente eliminados de The Chocolate Bachelor. La verdadera guerra había comenzado.

* * *

_Bien bien, lamentablemente es todo por hoy~ trataré de escribir el otro ahora :3 nu me maten XD_

_Dejen review si creen que valió la pena o si creen que soy una bitch por tardar tanto XDDDD_

_Eso es todo… _

_Kisses, MXM's Holic_


	11. The plan

Hello, hello~~~ tanto tiempo sin vernos, genteee! ¿Cómo están todos? Seguramente con ganas de masacrarme por tardarme tanto con este capi y de verdad lo lamento… Las cosas se me complican y me lleno de estupideces, me castigan, estudio, me canso, voy al médico, pateo cosas, etc, etc. ¿Será que sólo los adolescentes nos ahogamos en un vaso con agua siempre? Carajo… bien, ese no es el caso, estoy aquí, dos días después de mi cena de graduación y de verdad todo se siente raro ahora que el colegio terminó... para siempre*música dramática de muy mala calidad*, pero aún así me sentí con ganas de publicar esto, también gracias a cierta personita que me anduvo persiguiendo por msn para que lo haga, hablo de Lucy B Matsuidara XD. Por una desgracia del mal, tenía el capi casi terminado pero hubo un apagón y mi hermano ignoró el cartelito de guardar los cambios en los documentos de autoguardado (el muy pendejo D:)

Ahora sí, gracias a DarkFairyTale, Red Crayon Princes (dos amigas genialosas y queridísimas ) meyamoadriytu, Hirotsu Kami, alguien que no tiene nombre XD, Kuree06, KristalBlue, Hammy Lee (otra amiga mía~), d4rk-st3phy, ZS4ever, Lucy que ia la nombre arriba y Matt77! Eios fueron quienes comentaron en el capi 10.

Advertencia: Nada(?)

Disclaimer: Ya sé, ya sé, Death Note no es mío… a la mierda xDDD

The Chocolate Bachelor

Capítulo 11: The plan

Ese mismo día, antes de que la limosina que llevaba a Matt estacione donde supuestamente vivía, la laptop ya había dado la confirmación de una nueva operación llevada a cabo con éxito, mostrando con claridad el complicado conjunto de letras y números que componían el código que le permitiría trackear el número de celular de L. Sin pensarlo dos veces, presionó Enter con fuerza, observando cómo la barra gris de espera se tornaba verde por porciones, indicando que todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba siguiendo correctamente el procedimiento necesario, dio un suspiro al ver nuevamente el cartel que le indicaba que todo estaba en orden, y copiando rápidamente las cifras de ese número telefónico, cerró con agilidad la laptop, justo antes de que la puerta lateral del vehículo fuera abierta por un hombre vestido de negro. No se molestó en decir gracias, ni siquiera a mirarlo a él ni a su copiloto llevando su equipaje hacia la puerta del complejo de departamentos, esperando a que la puerta se abriese y les indiquen el camino. Caminó entonces, siendo seguido por esos dos tipos, tomando el ascensor del lugar sólo para pasar otro maldito rato incómodo hasta llegar el onceavo piso, donde se encontraba su hogar. Guió a sus acompañantes y les cedió la entrada luego de girar sus llaves en la ranura, esperando a que dejen todo lo que tenían entre sus manos y se larguen de una vez.

Cuánto agradecía poder estar al fin solo, quería actuar, quería hacer algo en ese momento, pero consideró las diferentes posibilidades… quizá era demasiado pronto, quizá aún se lo estarían esperando, pero también era predecible que intente hacer algo luego de que pase un corto lapso de tiempo, Near seguramente estaría preparado para eso, y ni hablar de la otra rata asquerosa, Light Yagami. Sabía que L era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar precauciones con respecto a esos dos, pero no estaba demás que se asegurase de que todo esté bien, por lo que al fin se decidió a enviar el mensaje, dejando de lado el blackberry que le habían dado, y en su lugar tomando su I-phone para escribir el mensaje que le enviaría a L.

"_Ambos sabemos lo que realmente sucedió y necesito tu ayuda. Cuida tu teléfono, te llamaré hoy a la media noche. Matt."_

No estaba seguro de que sea muy buena idea pedirle ayuda a una de las personas que supuestamente competían con él, pero a estas alturas y considerando la gravedad de la jugada que habían hecho Near y Light, Elle Lawliet realmente era la única persona en la faz de la tierra en quien podía confiar… sabía perfectamente que él siempre seguiría el camino de la justicia, no le daría la espalda y menos en un momento como este… bien, al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Las cosas en la casa seguramente serían mucho más fáciles para L ahora que uno de los más pesados contendientes había sido eliminado, quizá era una oportunidad digna de aprovechar, pero esa no era la manera de actuar del detective.

En la Chocolate House…

L se encontraba en el patio de la casa, aún esperando que el pequeño desliz en su temperamento regrese a la normalidad, maquinando una manera de contactar a su tercer protegido, que ahora en realidad se había convertido en el segundo, ocupando ahora el lugar primordial Mello, ya que a Near se le había negado terminantemente la ascensión a la corona. Caminaba despacio, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y encorvando su espalda más de lo usual, mordiendo ansiosamente su pulgar en busca de una respuesta viable, en busca de un posible acción a tomar, hasta que su celular vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo cual lo llevó a quitarlo de allí con rapidez, pensando quizá que ese era otro mensaje de Mello, anunciando el próximo desafió o alguna cosa por el estilo.

De verdad se había llevado una sorpresa al ver el anonimato del mensaje ante el identificador de contactos, pero luego de leerlo, entendió que se trataba de uno de los mejores, no, del mejor hacker en el mundo. No le extrañó que su número haya sido revelado, no le extrañó que le hubiese pedido ayuda a él y tampoco le extrañó las advertencias que el otro le había dado. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que estaba en medio del patio de la casa revisando su celular… eso sin duda era sospechoso, si Mello hubiese enviado un mensaje, todos se encontrarían observando las pantallas, era muy poco probable que el rubio sólo le haya enviado un texto a él, cerró de manera instantánea los accesos con la expresión en blanco, como si sólo estuviese revisando la hora, y regresó a la casa en busca de azúcar, de verdad necesitaba calma.

Sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a la cocina del lugar, en busca de una porción de pastel, caminando lento, tomándose su tiempo y con en recuerdo del enfado que había sentido aún marcando ínfimamente sus dinos rasgos. Media noche, ese sería el momento de planear una buena forma de pagarles a esos desgraciados con su misma moneda.

Unas horas después…

Mello estaba más que consciente de que a pesar de que haya pasado algo que lo había herido de forma verdadera, el show debía continuar, de otra forma se perdería rating, se atrasarían en las emisiones y las cosas simplemente se saldrían de orden, no podía comportarse como un niño. Salió de su habitación luego de haber vaciado dos caja enteras de chocolate, y sin siquiera sentirse pesado, se dirigió hacia su gimnasio personal, dispuesto a descargarse como se debía con una enorme bolsa de arena. Debía estar bien para el día siguiente, tenía que verse lúcido, como si nada hubiese sucedido, decidió que no le afectaría lo que había pasado, o bien, que no lo enseñaría tan fácilmente. Los minutos pasaban de manera tortuosamente lenta y con cada fuerte impacto en el cuero que cubría la bolsa de arena, sentía que una lágrima escaparía, pero nada pasaba, sería tan patético que alguien entrase y lo viese de esa forma… se reubicó frente a su objetivo y levantó con velocidad la pierna derecha, encajando un certero golpe y haciendo temblar todo el lugar, sin escatimar en qué podría dañar o bien qué daño podrá sufrir su cuerpo, pero en ese momento, sólo interesaba descargarse.

Pasó así una hora, pasaron dos y antes de llegar a la tercera, cada caloría de todo el chocolate que había comido, se había evaporado junto al sudor que resbalaba por su piel. Fue entonces que decidió darse un baño y comenzar a planear el siguiente desafío, revisar propuestas, responder entrevistas y continuar con su vida. Claro que había que destacar que hasta ese momento, las cosas no se le estaban haciendo fáciles.

En la Chocolate House…

Eran las once y media de la noche y todos ya habían cenado, cada quien estaba, una vez más en sus propios asuntos, así también como L, quien se metió a uno de los baños al sentir el familiar vibrar de su teléfono, abriendo el mensaje en las duchas, donde sabía que no habían cámaras, sólo micrófonos, por una cuestión de censura.

"_Entra en el confesionario, bloqueé todas las cámaras y micrófonos de allí, tendremos una teleconferencia, la pantalla, los micrófonos y las cámaras de allí me obedecen a mi por lo que no hay problema, sólo asegúrate de que nadie te vea. En diez minutos exactamente, las cámaras de la casa serán desactivadas por diez segundos que usarás para entrar en el cuarto. Estaré esperando."_

Eran las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos, a las once y cincuenta y cinco, tendría que asegurarse de meterse en el confesionario sin que nadie lo notara, no sería difícil, Light ya estaba durmiendo por una cuestión de belleza, Near dormía también y Mikami se encontraba en algún lugar de la casa leyendo una novela, un diario o algo. Sólo restaba esperar a la hora indicada.

En el departamento de Matt…

Había sido relativamente fácil bloquear todos los accesos a las cámaras que vigilaban la casa, teniendo todo listo para congelar las imágenes por diez segundos, el confesionario ya estaba listo, las cámaras allí no eran activadas sino para cuando Matsuda anunciaba la hora de las eliminaciones o pedía testimonios sobre algo a los participantes, sólo debía activarlas y protegerse de no ser descubierto, eso también, era fácil para él, ya había enviado su mensaje, sólo esperaba que L no tenga dificultades en llegar a tiempo. _3__… __2__… __1__…_ Las cámaras de la casa habían sido congeladas exitosamente, y los diez segundos que tenía el detective para llegar al confesionario habían comenzado a correr, mientras el pelirrojo se ubicaba frente a su laptop y medía la distancia de la cámara para poder hablar con él.

- ¿Matt?- La voz y la imagen de un chico de cabellos azabache, piel marmórea y vestimenta desalineada se presentó frente a él, y una sonrisa de alivio apenas curvó sus labios.

- Gracias, L… de verdad, gracias por venir.- respondió con toda sinceridad, no era una persona que agradeciera muy seguido y no era por falta de educación, pero simplemente no lo sentía, sólo que en ese momento, estaba recibiendo una apoyo incondicional y con un asunto que era más que relevante para él.

- Sé lo que hicieron… ¿Tienes algo en mente? Mañana es el próximo desafío.- Dijo el detective yendo directamente al grano, no tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar, ya que eventualmente los otros tres se darían cuenta tarde o temprano que alguien faltaba y todo se le iría al diablo. Se reacomodó en el asiento que ocupaba, tomando su posición usual frente a la cámara y observando el monitor frente a él.

- Puedo…- El gamer se detuvo unos segundo a pensar en la opción, llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabello.- Puedo conseguir los videos de ese día.- Dijo ya decidido y mirando los profundos y oscuros ojos de su mentor.

- Pero hay un problema con eso…- Contestó L dirigiendo su pulgar derecho hacia sus labios, mordiendo apenas la punta en gesto pensativo, ¿Habría forma de esclarecer las cosas?- Si Mello vio el video, lo hizo detenidamente y aún así quedó convencido de que eras tú, entonces no servirá de mucho que se lo mostremos una vez más.- continuó diciendo observando el suelo, como buscando una respuesta en él.

- ¿Sugieres algo entonces?- Inquirió el pelirrojo sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer si no tenían una prueba factible de que no había sido él el del video, para terminar de joder, Light había teñido su cabello, no era una peluca así que de espaldas se veía idéntico a él.

- Deberíamos esperar hasta el desafío de mañana y dependiendo de lo que suceda, quizá ya tengamos un plan mejor armado.- Respondió sensatamente el amante de los dulces cuando de pronto, su celular vibró.

"_Los esperaré mañana a las 11:00 en la sala para el próximo desafío. Dulces sueños."_

**-**Sólo anuncia el próximo desafío. ¿Hay alguna forma de contactarnos?- Inquirió entonces, poniéndose de pié del asiento lentamente.

- Procura tener siempre tu antiguo celular a tu lado, no el que recibiste aquí.- respondió Matt, volteando para tomar una de sus laptops y abrirla, comenzando a teclear.

- Lo han desactivado.- Informó L comenzando a carburar de antemano alguna otra forma de comunicarse con el menor, si en caso usaba el blackberry que había recibido tarde o temprano encontrarían las señales y lo descalificarían, si en caso eliminaban a ambos, nada se podría hacer y sería demasiado tarde.

- Acabo de activarlo, está en tu habitación ¿Verdad?- A veces hasta el mismo L se sorprendía de las impecables habilidades de sus sucesores…

- Muy bien, lo tendré cerca, ni bien ocurra algo de relevancia, te enviaré un mensaje.- aseguró caminando hacia la puerta.- Adiós, Mail.- Y entonces, el monitor que daba hacia el departamento, se había apagado… El verdadero juego, acababa de empezar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a todos, en especial a ti mi amor… te amo demasiado

Hasta la próxima~~(y esperemos que sea pronto xD)


End file.
